It Takes a Demon to see the Hunter
by TheSilentArtist2225
Summary: It takes a shock to wake the world. It takes eliminations to make history. It takes guts to stare down the fierce opposition, and it takes madness to contemplate the impossible. Do I dare to take the first revolutionising step? I ask myself, after every second I spend out there in the spotlight. I do, and with each step I take, I walk a little further into the halls of hell. (OC)
1. It takes a shock to wake the world

**-Two weeks until the Royal Rumble-**

Tension was high in the stadium Friday night Smackdown was taking place in this evening, and _everyone_ knew why. The Royal Rumble was just around the corner, and Legacy, a group that consisted of Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes was taking out any of the main contenders had their eyes set on the prize. Any superstars that were chasing the same goal as them were watching their backs like the world was out to get them, because it wasn't unusual for Legacy to resort to dirty tactics and weaken their opponents before their matches.

The first two matches had gone on without incident (besides various moments where the lights flickered), but the crowd could tell everyone was distracted. Fear was running rampant, and that was exactly what Legacy had wanted to do. The first match was between Kofi Kingston and Batista, which after a long 'high flying' fight, ended in a win for Kofi- the two shaking hands before leaving the ring which was met with applause and positive comments of sportsmanship from the commentators: Cole and Lawler. The second match soon rolled around after a brief wait, being a diva match. Beth Phoenix (self appointed, the 'Glamazon') was facing off against one of the Bella twins, which had been a vicious rivalry for quite some time, it was only escalated by the fact that Beth Phoenix was the current title holder of the _woman's championship_. Once again though, the match ended in defeat for the Bella twin's side. With a smug smile, Beth left the ring, satisfied with the result. After a moment, the twin followed up the ramp in shame.

When the third match rolled around however, an incident did occur. It was Edge vs. The Bigshow, another violent rivalry that had been going on for almost a third of the year. These two superstars were also some of the main contenders set to be taking part in the Royal Rumble which made the fight all the more brutal. Both were desperate to see the other injured in some way, whether it was by an almighty choke slam, or by a powerful spear. The match was just about to draw to an end as Edge was setting up his signature move, the gleam of opportunity shining in the rated 'R' superstar's eye, before Legacy made their move.

Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase came charging out from the crowd, both set on causing absolute chaos. They entered the ring just before Edge could deliver his signiture move, the spear, and Cody began beating him down. Boos from the audience echoed from the floor to the rafters as Ted also began beating down The Bigshow, who was putting up a valiant fight despite the beating he had received from Edge just moments ago. In a sickening display of coordinated teamwork, they flung the contestants into each other, a resounding **_crunch_** coming from the collision- earning a collective gasp and wince from the audience watching. The commentators shouted in barely concealed shock over as a mic was torn from Cole's grasp, into which Cody spoke. "We are Legacy, and no one will get in the way of us winning the Royal Rumble!"

The lights flickered and dimmed all around the stadium randomly much worse than before, causing panic amongst the crowd before they stopped, and were restored back to normal. Worried glances were exchanged between the two, and not long after, Legacy retreated- leaving Edge to pin the Bigshow- who was still collapsed in the centre of the ring, and claim his hard-won victory. The commentators after Edge was leaving began discussing what had happened.

"Dear _god_, did you see what happened Cole!?" "Of course I did, I was sitting right here Jerry. The Bigshow and Edge were absolutely _mauled_ by Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiasi, members of the Legacy, and then the entire stadium began having a techno party with the lights!" Cole summarised, most likely for the benefit of the viewers that may have just joined in at home. "Yeah surprisingly, Orton was a no show tonight, and it makes one think, what is going on behind the scenes?" Cole gave a slightly worried glance before speaking. "Well Jerry I have no idea, but I have a feeling, whatever is going on with the lights is hinting to something big, but what could be coming ladies and gentlemen, we have no idea."

Just as Cole had finished his sentence, the lights began flickering rapidly again, all of them dancing on and off in a random pattern before what looked like white sparks flew from above the ring and stage, and all of the lights in the stadium went out. "I believe you may of jinxed us Cole! It's happening again!"

Laughter echoed throughout the stadium, laughter unheard of by the entire WWE universe. It was definitely not male, and in the words of Jerry the 'king' Lawler, "god damn does it sound scary". Lights blinked again, but instead of it being the lights above, it was just one, the spotlight focused on the middle of the ring. A blinding flash of lightning terrified the audience- and then, in the centre of the ring, stood the source of all the laughter. Cloaked heavily in shadows from the harsh spotlight, and their face/body covered by a large gothic hood and Druid robe, the person who's voice sounded distinctly female shook the foundations of the very building with three simple words.

Raising 'her' head upwards, the cameras surrounding the ring catching a brief glimpse of a despicable smirk beneath her hood as she brought a microphone to her lips, she exclaimed in a dark voice, "_**I**_... _**Have**_... **_Arrived!_**" Demented laughter erupted from the supposed Diva, and lights began acting strange again, sparks spurting from the ceiling as she raised her hands to the heavens in front of 30,000 people... And in a _resounding_ crackle of deafening thunder and lightning, she was gone. Leaving nothing, except the smell of burning in the air, and seemingly a promise, to greater things to come.

_ Good god I have needed to get this out of system for awhile. This is another fan fiction I have wanted to do after I had a very interesting dream about wrestling. Everything that happened here happened in my dream withy he exception of the previous matches, I had no idea who they were since I didn't get to see. I just knew there had been previous matches. I needed something else besides Prototype to fill in, otherwise I'll get a burnout, and believe me when I say, but outs are the worst. NEVER PUSH YOURSELF TO THE POINT OF BURNOUT. GOT IT?!_

_ Anyway. Just so you know, this isn't intended to be a romance fan fiction. It MAY turn into one, but I highly doubt it. It's more focused upon respect and honour in a way. This is based off an actual storyline I saw once back when HBK was still in the WWE, and the legends were still pretty damn active. I think it was back in either 2009 or 2010. Anyway, I enjoyed the idea of the Legacy storyline, so I'm gonna borrow it. Sorry ! I promise I'm not trying to infringe copywrite or anything, or writing a shitty romance, I'm doing this out of inspiration a literal dream gave me. Who knows where this will go from here..._

_ And those who are waiting for the next chappy of Prototype, be patient. I'm killing two birds with one stone here, as well as incubating one. Those who check out my DA account for HERA will understand that reference. Writing about wrestling will improve my fight scenes in prototype to make them more believable and interactive, while I will also gain a greater audience. Also I am literally taking care of an egg. My little brother found a Goshawk egg, it was abandoned and we didn't want it to die so we are looking after it until it hatches, then giving it to a wildlife reserve. He named it Icarus..._


	2. It takes guts to try and win

_You know, I'm actually getting into this, after so long doing just one thing, it's nice to have a selection of things to chose from, even if it is only small. I wonder if people from the WWE actually read fan fictions... If they do, I'm screwed, because mine (I am proud to say) pops up in almost every category I filed it I under as the first one you see! I suppose I should be proud... _

_Anyway, this chapter is longer than the last, and certainly a bit more action based, but not __**TOO**__ much just yet. The best is still to come, and you gotta ration out the good things otherwise they lose their value. Hope you like it!_

**-The night of the Royal Rumble- **

It was the night everyone had been waiting for, the Royal Rumble was upon them and the two weeks since the assault on Edge and The Bigshow had flown by. It had also been two weeks since the first glimpse of a new superstar on the scene, and rumours were flying around the locker rooms and backstage like wildfire. Some speculated that it was just another gothic chick that was trying to be like the ones before her, others claimed that she could be a blood relation to the _brothers of destruction_, although much doubt surrounded that theory. While her abrupt and intriguing appearance shook many, it was her words and laughter that seemed to strike fear into the others.

"Whatever she meant when she announced 'I have arrived'," a certain arrogant self proclaimed wrestling 'god' told those who would ask or listen, "it can't be good. It's a _curse_, and with Legacy hanging about, it just smells a' trouble." Tension rose to an all time high, as Randy Orton had made his appearance for the Royal Rumble tonight with his colleagues in tow, and by the looks of it they were just itching for a fight. Much to the relief of many wrestlers though, they kept to themselves after getting their entering number for the Royal Rumble (Ted number 17, Orton number 21, and Cody number 23). As they practically waltzed through the building like they owned it, and through the many hallways that connected this place to that, they decided to split up for the time being and regroup just before they entered, which proved to be a fatal mistake on their part. None-the-wiser to the shadow that had been following them since they arrived, they split up, and allowed the devious shadow to slip in through the cracks of their plot-holed plan. There was more strength in numbers...

Ted Dibiasi had become the target, the prey, and he had no idea what was about to happen shortly. Being followed all the way back to his dressing room after a few minutes of brisk walking, one could only wonder what was flying through his head. Probably the '_what ifs?_' That followed every major competition, like '_what if I __**won**__?_', sadly, he never got to ponder those thoughts for long. Not long after he had entered his dressing room, a knock had sounded at the door. "God damn it, it's probably the camera men or some damn interviewer..."

Opening the door not long after previously closing it, he was met with a person draped in shadows and black, their face covered with a hood- just like that person from two weeks ago... The gears turned in his head as he spoke. "Hey, i've not seen you around before, who exactly are you? Aren't you that g-" His sentence was abruptly ended by a spear to the chest and a full on assault, which ended up spilling into his dressing room. Blows and punches were exchanged (mainly the attacker onto the attacked), a steel chair was used a few times on Ted to smack him to the floor which with each hit it reverberated in the small room with a **_'crack'_**, and with a triumphant laugh, the person that had knocked to the floor finished him off with a steel chair shot to the head. He was out cold within moments. **_"One down..."_**

The mysterious person had already left the scene before people came running to investigate the noise that had disturbed everybody- and what they found confirmed the worst. The rest of Legacy arrived just in time to watch one of their key allies be carried away by a group of medics and a stretcher-to say Orton was pissed was an understatement. "Who did this!?" He yelled at everyone there, but no answer could be provided.

One of the Divas whom had been nearby at the time said she had heard the fight and came running, but had only seen his body on the floor. "They were already gone by the time I got here, whoever they were. They only left this," the Diva handed Orton the note, and although he held himself together well, one could see the change of pigment in his skin move from tanned to considerably more _pale_. The camera men attempted to get a close up of the note, but they were refused and the remaining members of Legacy stormed off, no longer walking like they owned the place, but rather watching their backs...

**-During the Royal Rumble-**

"Oh my god! Jack Swagger has been eliminated!" Cole exclaimed, Jerry the 'king' Lawler laughing with toned down delight. "And by none other than JBL! That must wound his pride!" The Royal Rumble was in full swing, and by now, 16 competitors had entered the ring and only 5 remained inside. "Well now the real question appears to be, who will take the place of Legacy's Ted Dibiasi in this Royal Rumble? Earlier tonight for those of you who weren't watching, he was _viciously_ assaulted by somebody in his own locker room!" Cole stated, watching the count down until the next contestant made their appearance. "Yes indeed Cole, no one has found who exactly it was as of yet but the note left behind for Legacy may give us some clue as to who it was, but as of yet, they refuse to let us see it."

Another superstar got knocked out of the ring, but through the second and third ropes and onto the floor. "Ohhh so close! A nice save for John Cena there, his dreams of Wrestlemania almost came crashing down!" Jerry exclaimed, his gaze being torn back to the match rather than on the counter, which was rapidly approaching zero. "But back to the issue at hand, the mystery superstar is about to enter the ring, and Legacy have no replacement- who do you think it's going to be Cole?" "I don't know but whoever got rid of a member of Legacy, well done." "Careful Cole, don't get on their bad side because I most certainly won't defend you!" "The timer is counting down!"

The fans all over the stadium began chanting from 15 downwards, the stadium lights flashing red briefly with each second and every superstar turned to look as the counter reached zero. A loud buzzer cried out, then almost everyone waited for the music to play. Instead of music, the lights began malfunctioning again, and after 5 seconds had passed, they went out completely. People thought for a brief moment The Undertaker had arrived, the crowd going wild, until the _**demented**_ laughter from two weeks ago reached the ears of everyone there. "Oh no!" Jerry exclaimed, in an almost fearful voice, and as the lights came on, the lady from two weeks ago stood in the centre of the ring, ready to fight...

_I feel kind of sorry for the guy who got smacked around with a steel chair, I always do, but on the plus side at least this mysterious Diva has made her Debut! Originally I was gonna have both Ted AND Cody assaulted, but I thought that wouldn't make too much sense... I'm glad the Undertaker is back, I missed the funny faces people pull whenever his gong sounds. The next chapter should be up later on!_


	3. Start the battle to Revolutionise

**-Part two of the Royal Rumble- **

She was wearing a hood over her face like last time, though this time it was attached to a wrestling outfit which just screamed _dark and evil_. She wore a black corset which came down to just above her waist, and underneath the corset you could see fishnets which came all the way along her hands and went underneath her black wrestling gloves which she wore on each hand. The leather bottoms she wore came to the very bottom her boots which were knee high- and by the looks of it, whoever got kicked by those boots would live to fear them...

JBL for a brief moment had to do a double take, was a DIVA really in the Royal Rumble? A mocking laugh escaped his lips, and he smirked at the newly arrived Diva in question. "I think your a lil' lost darlin', see this is the-" the entire audience watched as the demonic Diva whipped around, had taken one step and had high kicked JBL in the face, over the top rope and onto the floor- effectively kicking him out of the competition. JBL was beyond angry, he was **_pissed_**. "You little! How dare you kick the wrestling god!" referees and security had to come out to restrain him, taking back to the locker rooms, but he put up quite a fight- his entire face red from the embarrassment. The surrounding superstars who weren't already fighting backed away from her, now aware she could certainly fight and tried not to catch her attention, but Edge however, had different ideas. Lined up in the corner for his signature move, the spear, it was only a matter of time before she turned around, and **BAM!** No more Diva in the Royal Rumble. Kofi Kingston however, thought he'd try and take Edge down, leading to a full all out brawl in the corner of the ring. The Diva in question, set her sights on dealing with Santino, being the weakest link in the chain right now.

The commentators watched in awe as she went at him full force, the two exchanging blows with each other before she grabbed his arm and pulled, forcing him to go running into the ropes. He bounced off them and continued running, gaining momentum and he stuck out his arm to knock her over. She ducked however, and as he rebounded off the ropes again, she caught him by the neck, effectively stopping him in his tracks. His eyes flew wide open and the audience began to cheer wildly as she lifted him up by his neck (her other hand supporting his back), and delivered a powerful choke slam, making him role in pain.

At some point between the time that JBL had been knocked out, and the Diva had choke slammed Santino, three new superstars had entered the ring, and two had already been kicked out. One being Sheamus, and the other being Alberto Del Rio. The one still remaining would be Evan Borne, who was currently duking it out with Edge. They looked at each other for a brief moment, a kind a registration flickering between them before an unexpected event happened. Edge just missed the Diva and Evan with a spear and instead hit Santino, and in the centre of the ring, the pair nodded to each other, clearly thinking the exact same thing. Together, the Diva and Evan charged forwards with their arm out, and swiftly knocked both Edge and Santino over the top rope, and onto the unforgiving floor below. Neither were happy, but they didn't completely lose it like JBL.

Not long after, the counter once again reached zero, and the music that the Diva had wanted to hear started playing. Dodging attacks from Ray Mysterio whom happened to fly in her direction, she readied herself for the battle she had came here to fight. Orton stormed into the ring, and immediately picked a fight with John Cena, whom had just come out of a fight with Ray. Waiting before picking her fight, she instead went after Kofi Kingston, whom had also decided to target her. He moved fast, almost running circles around her as he managed to jump from the turnbuckles and knock her onto the floor with a body slam. They both quickly recovered, but Kofi was faster and sent her flying into the ropes, almost sending her over the top and out of the competition though she recovered it well and came flying back. Kofi attempted to jump kick her, but instead she stopped short of him, watched as John Cena ended up receiving the kick as Orton threw him across the ring. A collective gasp escaped the audience as John hit the canvas of the ring.

Deciding that the time to assault Orton was now, she charged at him while everyone was busy- including himself. Nailing him with a clothesline, she followed up with constant punches, to which he retaliated by rolling to the side and immediately going on the attack. They grappled, a constant fight for power which both strained to out power the other. Twisting the grapple, Orton managed to get a hold of her head somehow and before the entire audience preform an RKO, leaving the diva sprawling upon the floor. A dangerous idea creeped into his head, and a dark smirk gripped his features.

Everyone in the audience watched in _horror_ as he lined up a move everyone knew too well. After all, he had used it on the vast majority of the McMahon family. The rest of the people in the ring were too busy dealing with their own opponents to notice and if they did, they couldn't do anything as the viper ran forward to punt her in the head. Somehow though, she sat up just in time, like a corpse rising from a coffin, and immediately sprang to her feet. Using all the strength she had in her legs, the diva used the time it took for him to recover from his dash and kicked him backwards.

Much to the delight of both the audience and the commentators, Orton fell backwards over the ropes and with a **_'smack'_**, hit the ground. A victorious smirk settled on her face, but it was soon removed when she realised Cody Rhodes was coming down the ramp to get revenge. Evan was about to go after Cena, until he saw the diva he had previously helped out practically fly at the final member of Legacy the moment he entered the ring. It didn't take a genius to work out she was going after Legacy, and by the looks of it doing a pretty damn good job.

Cody however managed to knock her down and started beating her up pretty bad, with multiple stomps on her left arm and punches to the head, but deciding to lend a hand once again, Evan leapt at Cody and distracted him, while the Diva recovered. As Cody was knocked into the corner of the ring, she managed to just about stand, gripping her arm in pain and grimacing. Deciding to finish her job quickly before any more injury befell her, she nodded to Evan whom moved aside just in time to see her spear Cody Rhodes over the top rope, a victorious smirk once again covering her face. She didn't have time to celebrate though, as before she could blink, John Cena eliminated both Evan Borne and herself by ramming into them, sending them falling onto the floor below like so many others before them.

The audience cheered regardless of their loss, and despite the two being rivals in the competition, he held out his hand to shake. "Good match," he commentated, to which the diva returned the shake. "Thanks for the help," she spoke quietly. They walked back to the stage together, clearly not ashamed they had lost. Moreover, they were both quite proud. They had dented the Legacy's pride, and it's members quite a bit.

**-Backstage after the Royal Rumble-**

The night had been a long hard one in the arena tonight, but much had occurred to cause debate. The Diva that had appeared two weeks ago had appeared again, becoming the third woman to take part in the Royal Rumble, going on to eliminate Santino, JBL, Randy Orton, Ted Dibiasi, and Cody Rhodes. She had eliminated all of Legacy's chances of headlining at Wrestlemania for the world heavyweight championship, and thus became their number one enemy in the Diva universe. She had also become the most controversial in the locker rooms, because afterwards she had apologised to everyone she had attacked or eliminated in the Royal Rumble via a note in their dressing rooms with the exception of JBL and Legacy. It was pretty clear, she wanted Legacy after her.

Why she wanted Legacy after her though, no one knew. But after seeing Legacy get their ass handed to them by a Diva- a Diva with a sense of honour considering the apologies, it gave some superstars hope that maybe they weren't as tough as they were made out to be. Though with such a change fresh in the air, people began to question if this was the beginning to a revolution, or just another elaborate story line set up by the higher ups in the business. Her newly gained ally, Evan Borne, concluded the first option.

Although nobody knew the mysterious and illusive Diva's name yet, many had taken to calling her The Huntress, which had immediately caught on. **'If only they knew how accurate the name was...'** the winner of the Royal Rumble mused in the locker rooms, their mind occupied with thoughts of the match he had fought. **'Perhaps I should welcome our little huntress to the hell she has walked into...'**

_Geez this was a bit of a pain to write. It may of been a bit droney but I'll get better, it's kicking the story off. So Legacy has been pissed off, Orton more so than the others, but why? Everyone knows how dangerous Legacy is! Not to mention how cheaty they are. And who won the Royal Rumble in the end? Way is the Diva's real name? So many questions, not too many answers. Find out next time! Hope you liked it! _

_Oh! By the way, MASSIVE SHOUTOUT to shiki94, for being my very first reviewer. Cheers mate! And also another big SHOUTOUT to DarylDixon'sgirl1985 for favouriting me, the story, and following me and the story. Many hugs and thanks, it means a lot! _


	4. And let the rivalries begin

_YUSH! Finally, I was wondering when I'd get around to finishing this chapter! I'm really excited to see what you all think, so feedback about the plot line would be brilliant! So far I only have one review, but that's ok. It has only been out for two days after all. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I can almost assure you, you will!_

**-Three weeks later- **

As soon as The Huntress had made her very first debut, she had dominated the Divas in the show she had been in which happened to be Smackdown- no one had stood a chance against the now number one contender for the WWE divas title, and in each match, what she was called was still a mystery.

The current holder of the Diva's title was Beth Phoenix, but she would not be easy to beat, and the belt wasn't really what she was after by the looks of it. More over, what she was interested in, was the recognition that came with her victories, something which had drawn the attention of the higher ups. Surprisingly, Legacy had not once interfered with any of her matches, which came as a slight shock to the system. 'They have to be up to something...' The Huntress thought to herself in her locker room, planning her next move in the WWE universe. Switching on the TV that came with every locker room, she tuned in to the commentators explaining something that was to happen tonight.

"That's right Jerry, tonight Randy Orton will be out here in the ring to tell us something about what exactly Legacy has been up to the past few weeks since the Royal Rumble, and their embarrassing defeat at the hands of a new Diva who has been nicknamed, 'The Huntress'." "Speaking of the new Diva, The Huntress has also been absolutely dominating the ring ever since she stepped into it, it makes one wonder, what kind of dark secrets are lurking around to make someone like her so powerful Cole?" "I have no idea Jerry, but one can only hope that all will be revealed, after the break..."

The adverts upon the TV came on, and immediately The Huntress switched off the TV. A plan had just formed in her head, and what better way to announce her presence _and_ intentions to the WWE universe than to do it while aggravating _**Legacy**_? A smile formed upon her black painted lips. Tonight would be something to remember indeed.

**-After the break-**

Orton had just arrived in the ring, and the audience was watching him with interest, clearly curious as to why exactly the leader of Legacy was out here. It didn't stop them from booing though. "Legacy has been dominating the WWE," Orton began, clearly full of himself. "And for the past three weeks, Legacy has gained a few titles since the Royal Rumble. I am now the world heavyweight champion!" A referee handed Randy Orton his belt, and he held it aloft proudly, clearly not phased in the slightest by the loud booing coming from the audience.

"Legacy also now have the tag team championships- meaning we are completely untouchable. The only award left, to confirm my status as a Legend Killer, would be to end The Undertaker's streak at Wrestlemania! I will be the one to end it! And people will have no choice but to accept me as Randy Orton, the man who ended the streak, and became a Lengend Killer!" The booing only intensified, and the commentators muttered to each other about how crazy Orton was. No one could beat The Deadman at Wrestlemania. As if on queue, the lights dimmed almost to the point of complete darkness, and a live feed popped up onto the screen suspended above the main stage. Laugher sounded through the stadium, and cheers rose up from the previously booing crowd, and Orton glared at the screen.

**_ "Orton... Your invoking people's wrath by calling yourself untouchable... Do you think the WWE will let you walk unharmed out of this building after making such a claim?"_** Came a dark, menacing voice from the screen. The Huntress was back again, and by the looks of it, she was walking **_somewhere. "You were thrown out of the ring at the Royal Rumble only minutes after entering- do you really believe you stand a chance against The Deadman? You can't even beat a mere Diva..."_** She laughed again, earning a cheer from the mention of The Undertaker. "You!" Orton roared at the screen, tensing up and looking just about ready to deliver an RKO.

**_ "Your Legacy associates soon left the ring unaccomplished too- I gave you warning that you were next, if you entered the Royal Rumble. Now I'm coming to hunt you down, every single one of you. Your reign of terror in the WWE is coming to an end Randy- both you, and your corruption."_** She paused as she walked onstage, making the audience go berserk. _**"I came here for one reason, and one reason alone..." **_She began walking down the ramp, clearly unfazed by the murderous look in Orton's eyes. **_"I came here to condemn the souls of the sinful and corrupt- and Legacy are at the top of my list. If I have to destroy you, mind, body and soul to rid this place of your evil, then I will!" _**

By now, she was in the ring with Randy, and everyone was transfixed by the pure lack of fear this woman had for Legacy. They had practically destroyed Superstars a thousand times better than herself, yet here she was, challenging Orton to try and take her down, right in front of him. He was furious! his nostrils flaring and the veins in his neck becoming very prominent through his rage. "You dare challenge Legacy, and myself? We are champions, we have dominated the ring and taken down far better competitors than you!" He got right up into her face, glaring right into her eyes, but she didn't back down. I fact, it only encouraged her. **_"Oh I dare, 'Randy',"_** she mocked. **_"And I do challenge you. I'll destroy you, and any shot you have with The Deadman, because after I'm done with you and the rest of Legacy, I will challenge him myself!" _**

Before anyone knew what was happening, the other members of Legacy emerged from the audience, and much to her displeasure, they climbed into the ring. Stepping away from Randy, they all began to circle her, all of them only thinking one thought. Revenge, for what happened at the Royal Rumble. Ted attacked first, being the most eager to gain his revenge upon his previous attacker.

She dodged just in time and instead launched him at the ropes, effectively throwing him over the top rope. Cody attacked too, having almost broken her arm last time, It was still pretty bad from the beating, but it was strong enough to deal with these three. Attempting to dodge again, she was backed into a corner and instead hit with a fist to the ribs. Bending forwards in pain slightly, she received a few more punches before he sent her flying towards the opposite turnbuckles- she never made it over there, since Randy had now decided to join in, and had gripped her throat in preparation for a choke slam. For a brief moment, if you watched carefully on the large screen, you could see a flicker of panic.

Before he slammed her down, he yelled into her face. "You act tough but your just pathetic! weak-" he couldn't finish his sentence as she spat in his face, an incredibly proud smirk covering her features under her hood. He squeezed her neck harder as this time he really did intend to deliver his choke slam. The commentators began to panic as well as the audience, but everyone froze as a very familiar bell tolled, reverberating across the entire arena, and all of the lights went out completely. "Oh my god! It's The Undertaker!" Lawler screamed over his headset, and everyone went ballistic in their seats.

The lights came back on after a brief moment, but no Undertaker was to be seen on the stage. Orton smirked, it had been a false alarm. "No one can save you now," he mocked, clearly unaware to the crowd that was still cheering. She merely returned the smirk, making him falter. **_"I wouldn't be so sure..."_**

Registration of what she meant flashed across his face, and he let go of her neck, being the first mistake, and he turned around, being the second. The Undertaker was behind him, waiting for him to turn around, and when he did, he grabbed Orton by the neck. His eyes flew wide open, and with far more force than The Huntress used in the Royal Rumble, he slammed him into the centre of the ring. The rest of Legacy had already retreated, fearing for their safety.

They both watched Randy sprawl across the floor in agony, before staring at each other, causing the audience to go mental. No one knew what The Undertaker was doing here, and to see him staring at the newly arrived diva with the same stare he used against many opponents previously, it just spelt trouble. They exchanged no words, but rather they attempted to stare each other down, neither batting and eyelash or blinking. Despite the monstrous reputation and records behind The Undertaker, The Huntress didn't seem fazed by him either, and just like with Randy, she only seemed encouraged.

After several moments, he slowly but purposefully turned his head to look at the Wrestlemania advertisement which had been hung high in the stadium rafters, to world heavyweight championship belt lying nearby Orton, then finally, back to her. A silent and wordless understanding was formed between the two. At Wrestlemania, for the honour of the streak and the world heavyweight title, he wanted to fight her. Effectively, he had accepted her previous challenge, and the crowd seemed to approve.

The commentators minds were blown. "The Undertaker has accepted her challenge at Wrestlemania!" Cole exclaimed, but his tone immediately turned from amazement to dread as Orton got up and went to attack the Diva. She didn't move, nor did she blink, but within an instant, she preformed the same move on Randy that he had on her during the Royal Rumble. "Oh my god! Orton got hit with an RKO! His own signiture move used against him!" Jerry Lawler was laughing at the irony of the situation.

After kicking Orton out of the ring, she returned to stare down The Deadman, as if demonstrating she would be doing that to him soon. Lifting his head slightly in acknowledgement, The undertaker's music began to play. Sending one last look to the heavyweight championship and the Wrestlemania advertisement, he turned to leave, his reasons for his appearance clearly stated with no words needed at all. The diva stayed in the ring, and watched The Undertaker slowly leave, a dark promise of her defeat having being made. It was do or die at Wrestlemania, with not only the title on the line if one of them claimed it from Orton, but her soul and her reputation too, and god damn it- she would win, and put this Deadman to rest, once and for all! The only thought right now however, was that she had made a deal with the devil, and now he was welcoming her into the blazes of hell...

The Undertaker has finally made an appearance! YES! And also, this title match thing could go either way, since The Undertaker could challenge them, or The Huntress could. I still haven't revealed her name yet, but thats all part of the plan... Muwhahahaha xD I'm trying not to make her OP, but for this storyline she kind of has to be. She is a Diva that can challenge men and have a good chance of winning, so of course she is gonna have to be god damn powerful. She will have her fair share of misfortunes and injuries though... Bleh... I made it in my fan fiction so if on a rare occasion that a Diva can fight very well, she can challenge people for practically any title, pretty much like a man would, and isn't limited by gender.

Now let the brainstorming for the next chapter commence!


	5. Rise to the Hellish Challenge

_Another chapter done! Bare in mind, this is not going to be anywhere near as long as my Prototype fanfiction: 'Lamentations of the Artist Kind' which currently clocks in at 64,666 words. (The 666 was pure coincidence by the way) so it won't be in massive detail until I come back to it and correct any mistakes. This chapter is a bit more informative than anything, and the next match that isn't major will only be mentioned passively in the next chapter. Any reviews that complain about where that match is, and I'll know you haven't been reading this properly :P On with the show!_

**-Friday night Smackdown- **

"Welcome folks to Friday night Smackdown! Tonight, we have news that the new Diva called 'The Huntress' will be interviewed after last week's surprise appearance of both _The Deadman_, and herself!" Cole introduced the audience, and clearly everyone was eager to know just what exactly was going on with the new Diva and The Undertaker. "That's right Cole! In case you didn't tune in last week, after interrupting Randy Orton and explaining that she was here to eliminate 'corruption', she then went on to explain she intended to _**challenge The Deadman at Wrestlemania**_!"

"What surprised the WWE universe even more was that the rest of Legacy came out to assault The Huntress, but was fended off when The Deadman himself made a surprise appearance, and after an intense, he accepted her challenge at Wrestlemania and has decided that the WWE world heavyweight title will be on the line!" Cole summed up, clearly still not comprehending what had happened himself. "What sealed the deal was a humiliating move from the new Diva, she deliberately used Orton's own signature move against him, the **_RKO_**!" "Yes indeed, what can lie ahead for this young Diva? Only time will tell."

**-Backstage, later-**

"Hello WWE universe! And welcome back, tonight, we have a very special guest for an interview, which is none other than the new Diva, 'The Huntress'!" The female interviewer smiled at the person to her right, which was the illusive Diva everyone had been itching to learn about. She was fully dressed in all her ring gear, her face mostly hidden behind her hood as the shadows hid her eyes and hair from sight. "First of all, welcome to the show, how do you feel working in the WWE?"

The Diva in question simply smiled. "Thanks, and what is it like working here? I'd have to say very I'm impressed with the effort people show here, though there is constant danger here when your in the ring, it's a good place to be." The interviewer nodded, moving on to a different topic. "Now moving onto last week, you said you were going to challenge _The Undertaker_, a WWE legend and icon and attempt to break his prestigious streak, do you feel intimidated at all?" There was a brief pause while she considered her answer. "No, truly, I don't feel intimidated. He may be The Undertaker, but all things come to an end. I respect him, but when it comes to Wrestlemania, only one of us will be walking away with our soul in tact, fully alive and the heavyweight title in our grasp. And I intend for that person to be _me_."

"Speaking of the heavyweight title, Randy Orton is the current holder of said title, there must be a long line of people itching to get their hands on it, The Undertaker being just one. How do you plan on winning it with such competition?" A smirk creeped onto the Diva's face, clearly, she already knew exactly how to get it. "I'll have to _eliminate_ them all, won't I?" If the interviewer understood her underlying meaning, she didn't show it. "So far, you have already made WWE history by assaulting Legacy, participating in the Royal Rumble and now you are the first Diva to challenge The Deadman at Wrestlemania, were there any influences that helped you decide you wanted to do this?"

Once again, there was a pause, as if thinking through her answer before replying. "Only two, I wanted to do something nobody else has done before, and this qualifies. The other influence? Previous Divas that have shown they aren't limited by expectations. I want my career to become as impressive as The Undertaker's. You only have to hear the first bell of his music- and everyone knows its him. That's what I plan to achieve, even if I have to claim his soul at the grandest stage of them all." The interviewer seemed impressed with her drive, so did the camera men, but they made no comment. "And finally, you have yet to reveal your entrance music, or your name, may I ask why?" This time, she answered immediately.

"When the time comes, the entire WWE universe will know exactly who I am. However, for those who I will compete against in the near future, beware. Ventress, is coming for you." Without a second thought, she walked off, clearly done with this interview and the interviewer. Everyone took a second to register what had happened, before the lady concluded the interview. "Well, there you have it WWE universe, straight from The Huntress herself! Back to you, Cole!"

** 's office, later-**

had just finished talking to Triple H, discussing something and not a moment later, he had turned around to see the Diva, Ventress, waiting for him like a menacing shadow. He jumped slightly, but recovered it **_well. "I want a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber, Orton has something that belongs to me, and I want to claim it back..."_** In the back of 's mind, he couldn't help but note how sinisterly similar both The Undertaker and Ventress could be, which made them very interesting rivals, and very bad to persuade otherwise when they wanted something. After a moment, he replied. "Well, you're in luck. Triple H had to opt out of his qualification match tonight, due to confidential reasons, and no one else has yet replaced him. If you are so set on beating Randy Orton, this will be your one opportunity at the belt. After this, I can assure you The Undertaker will be after him, and you won't be able to get close without endangering your match at Wrestlemaina."

Ventress nodded in understanding, turning to leave his office before he gave her one last piece of advice, making her pause in her exit. "...Keep an eye out for Legacy. They won't lose to you so easily."


	6. Taking back the Viper's gold

_Jesus Christ this chapter took so long to write, but believe me, it was soooooo damn worth it in the end. I think it took me slightly over a solid 4 hours of grafting (working hard) to get this typed up. And I only just managed to get this done before bed (literally, I had minutes to spare before I was forced to go bed so be grateful damn it lol). _

_This chapter is a big turning point so make sure to pay attention! I hope you enjoy!_

** -The Elimination Chamber, prematch-**

The Elimination Chamber match was just under an hour away, and for all those competing, they were getting the pre-match jitters. The Elimination Chamber match has injured wrestlers so badly in the past, and some have even retired after having excessive damage from the cage. Ventress did not want to become one of those wrestlers, especially not when she had had such a good start to her career. Having to take time out now would be disasterous.

Her qualification match went well, considering she wasn't told who she was fighting before hand. The audience was pumped to see Triple H, but instead received Ventress, the latest daredevil Diva to join the company. People were disappointed, sure, but who wouldn't be if you wanted to see a _**legend**_ fight but instead received a **_newbie_**? Not long after though, they soon accepted her, and began to chant her name during the match. Her opponent had been none other than JBL, and considering his humiliating defeat due to her at the Royal Rumble, he was intent on causing some damage.

No sooner than when the match started, he was already delivering quite a few nasty moves, such as a big boot, and one powerful clothesline. Recovering quickly though, Ventress gained momentum and flung him onto the ropes, and in turn gave him a nasty kick to the face, the move resembling a 619. Following through with a choke slam, and then using the dragon sleeper submission hold _(*which looked kind of like the one receiving the submission hold was being forced to do the crab, with the exception of the vice like hold around their neck. If the opponent was almost breaking free, a knee to the spine quickly stopped their attempt)_, JBL was on the _verge_ of tapping out, Ventress being absolutely merciless- Until all of Legacy decided to make their appearance, Orton having a dark smirk plastered on his face.

She didn't break her hold, but JBL was trying to power his way out of the dragon sleeper hold as Legacy got closer, resulting in several hits to the spine, making him cry out in agony. The crowd was chanting just one thing: _**"Tap out, JBL!" **_

Just before Legacy managed to get to the ring, Evan Borne _and_ Triple H came charging out, a determined look engraved into both their faces, and weapons in hand. The crowd went catatonic as Randy Orton made a swift 180 degrees turn and began to face off against their attackers, but were swiftly outclassed by Triple H's signature sledgehammer, and Evan's steel chair. As soon as Legacy was sent packing, JBL was forced to tap out, his face red and strained from the pain he had to endure. Kicking him out as soon as the match had finished, she nodded towards the people who had saved her hide from an assured ass kicking, and in turn helped her win the match.

Once again, she had made history by being the first woman to take part in an Elimination Chamber match, and the crowd was really beginning to take notice of her. She was becoming quite the threat, and even some superstars in the locker rooms had begun to acknowledge her whenever she passed them- some going as far as to _congratulate_ her upon her victories whenever they saw her; if she wanted to be seen that is. Like The Undertaker, she knew how to get around unnoticed if the time called for it. Of course it was all part of her act, but knowing how to be illusive meant she could ambush anyone at anytime, and the Divas/Wrestlers seemed to realise that quickly. Most tried to be friendly or not talk to her at all, but there were some who were set on being outright offending.

She tried to make allies wherever possible, and after the match with JBL, it was clear she had done something to earn the approval of Triple H, and Evan Borne. Then she remembered that they were number one contenders for just about everything, and that Legacy had been harassing people like that since they formed the accursed group. Ventress didn't have to ask too many questions to learn that Legacy had indeed been F'ing with them both, Triple H especially. She made a mental note to thank Triple H at a later date.

And now here she was, waiting in her dressing room for the match to begin, and what opposition did she have. Orton was defending his title so of course he was in the match, a wrestler called Batista was taking part, Edge had just managed to get in via a disqualification, Jericho was in too. However there was one opponent in particular she wasn't looking forward to facing. Kane had won his match, and everyone knew he was the brother of The Undertaker. If she couldn't beat him, there was no chance of her ending the streak. She silently prayed to any god listening to help her win this match, if she lost, her hopes of the title will be washed away.

A knock sounded at the door, and she called out for them to come in. "Yeah," as they entered, she looked up from interlocked fingers, her ice blue eyes looking incredibly menacing from under her hood. It was Evan, someone who had become a good friend to her on Smackdown. "Ventress, it's _time_..."

**-The Elimination Chamber match-**

The crowd awaiting the arrival of the superstars were getting restless, the noise inside the stadium becoming almost unbearable for the commentators. They had all just started chanting for them to come out, when the very first Wrestler's piece of music had begun playing. It was Batista, who seemed very eager. He was the first one out, and according to the WWE universe he was a favourite to win. He was locked into his pod, and after a pause, the next superstar came out.

Chris Jericho was next to enter the Elimination chamber and locked into his pod, soon followed by the rated 'R' superstar, Edge. Edge had always been a fan favourite, his risky tactics and constant extreme choices gained him the title of 'the Ultimate Opportunist', and it wasn't hard to see why. He was still quite young, and already he had had a considerable amount of titles under his belt, no pun intended. The next out was Kane, and nobody welcomed the Elimination Chamber more than the 'Devil's Favourite Demon' did. The insane look that was held within his eyes scared even the toughest of Wrestlers, so it was no surprise that everyone already locked in cast a nervous glance in his direction. A smirk appeared on his face, he knew he was **_feared_** here.

Finally, it was Ventress's turn, and to everyone's surprise, music played when she entered. It was truly haunting and fear invoking at the same time, the fans going nuts when they realised who it was. Despite what she felt inside, a dark smirk was prominent upon her black painted lips, a determined fire burning brightly within her already cruel looking eyes, catching the attention of everyone locked in already- Kane especially. The referees began closing her pod which happened to be directly opposite to the Devil's favourite Demon. Completely calm, they stared each other down, neither backing down, just like what happened with the undertaker. Seemingly satisfied, he turned his gaze to Orton, who had just begun his entry with his much desired belt.

Orton had decided to take his time, clearly taunting everyone, Ventress especially. More than once did he direct a smirk in her direction, but he only received a dark glare. **_'He will get his...'_** Was the only thought running through her mind.

The match finally began, and the random generator began flashing over everyone's heads, making everyone tense. Who would be chosen first? After 7 seconds, the first two competitors were chosen. It was Jericho vs Edge, and both were equally eager to get out and beat the living hell out of each other. Edge was out first, and the battle truly began. Jericho was immediately hit with a spear and knocked to the ground, Edge absolutely whaling on Jericho whom was defenceless against the incoming punches, until he launched him off.

Both of them recovering, they grappled, before Edge was hit with a suplex, leading to a rolling pin by Jericho. The referee counted to 2 before Edge kicked out, making Jericho look frustrated. Tensions were running high as Jericho began to beat down edge in the same way Edge had done to him, before he attempted to use the Walls of Jericho submission hold. Edge fought valiantly to fend off being put in the hold, but all of his fighting was in vein, until the random generator began flashing once again.

It landed upon Batista, the wrestler Ventress knew the least about. He too charged out of his pod the moment it was fully unlocked, and before Jericho could break the hold on Edge, they were both knocked aside with a vicious clothesline. Both Edge and Jericho were somehow getting their asses handed to them simultaneously, Batista ready to break bones if it meant he could get that title. Edge managed to break free of the beating though, and began to brawl with Batista despite being considerably weaker while Jericho recovered, and all the while the others in their pods watched for any signs of weakness. In this match, any fragment of a weakness could be your downfall, and that was exactly what people like Orton would pry on.

Before anyone knew what happened, Jericho had hit Batista with a Codebreaker and had gone for the cover while Edge was still recovering from a Batista bomb. The count reached 3 and the first contestant was out, earning a fresh wave of cheers and boos. Not long after, the next competitor was due to come in. Impatience was rampant between Kane and Orton, you could practically _smell_ the bloodlust radiating from both of them- and Kane was the fourth one to enter the match.

Everyone was transfixed by how Kane absolutely dominated the match as he threw Edge out of the ring and into the chain walls, and began smashing Jericho's face against Randy Orton's pod wall, pissing the Viper off. With each slam the victim within Kane's grasp cried out in agony, **blood** beginning to trail down from his forehead. Both competitors were getting decimated, but Edge had decided to take a big risk and attempt to Spear Kane. This time however, the rated 'R' superstar took one risk too many. Kane caught him in 'mid-spear' by the throat, and with an unfortunate superstar in each massive hand, he slammed them down with a vast amount of force.

The entire crowd by now was cheering for someone or other, but everyone could tell Jericho was done when Kane went for the pin. The three count passed and another competitor had been eliminated, leaving just Edge and Kane in the ring, something that would strike fear into just about everyone. That was, until the next competitor was due to come in.

Unwisely, Kane turned his back to the two remaining competitor's pods and went to finish off Edge, but before he could even move a finger, he was hit by an incoming Spear from Ventress, saving Edge from certain elimination. He was knocked to the floor, and she wasted no time beating him down, stomping on the arm she had noticed he used the most. Dragging him upwards, she somehow managed to throw him out of the ring and into the chain walls surrounding the ring.

She was upon him in an instant, and just like Kane had done with Jericho, she repetitively smashed his face into the metal, causing anguished cries from Kane. Noticing he was about to overpower her, she jumped away before Edge once again joined the fray, colliding head on with the devils favourite demon with a suplex. Together, Ventress and Edge then teamed up temporarily against Kane, who proceeded to stomp him into the ground. They took turns making sure that he wasn't going to get up before Ventress set him up in the middle of the ring. Clearly not wanting to get involved in case this went badly wrong, Edge watched as Ventress charged at Kane, then proceeding to deliver a Stone Cold Stunner. The audience recognised the move immediately and went ballistic, and so did the commentators. "That was a Stone Cold Stunner! Did you see that Cole?!" "I sure did Jerry! This Diva has certainly got some dangerous moves!" "Moves I'd certainly want to see, that's for sure!"

Ventress went for the pin right as the counter reached zero and Orton began to be unlocked from his pod. She just managed to get a three count right before Orton came charging out, straight for Ventress. "She did it! Ventress got the pin for Kane!-" "And here comes Orton!- **OHH!**"

Before Ventress could get up, she was already being smashed into the turnbuckles by one pissed off Viper. Punches were being thrown, and Ventress could only block as Randy Orton released all of his pent up anger upon the object of his recent failures. Edge then chose this moment to interrupt. Edge managed to tear the Viper from Ventress, and Orton began his own fist fight with Edge. They traded blows back and to, before Edge launched Randy into the ropes, which Orton bounced off of right back at him. They both missed, and bouncing off the ropes again, Orton turned right before Edge could grab him and Edge knew he was done for. The viper landed the RKO, sending the audience into a frenzy, and before Ventress could recover from her previous beating and run over to disrupt the pin, Edge had already been counted out by the referee.

Everyone was beyond excited, it was the final two competitors fighting each other for the World Heavyweight title, and both were just dying to take the other down. They circled each other, their eyes boring into their souls to learn their next move. Orton moved first, going for a grapple and Ventress retaliated, fighting for control. Orton was just as strong as she was, so in a stroke of desperation, she swung him towards the ropes, which he immediately bounced off of, just like before. Sticking his arm out to try and hit her with a clothesline, she surprised everyone by practically leapfrogging over Orton, running to the ropes and jumping up to the top. Before the Viper knew what The Huntress had lined up for him, she used a headscissor from the top rope, and sent him flying out of the ring and into one of the sides of the metal cage surrounding the ring.

Orton wasn't the first one to cry out from hitting the metal fence due to a move from Ventress. Incited by the audience's growing volume of cheering, Ventress once again climbed to the top rope via the turnbuckles, clearly intending on ending it all. "Oh no... Is she gonna do what I think she's gonna do Cole?" "I hope not Jerry, this could be a _fatal_ mistake for our new Diva Ventress!"

Taking a moment too long on preparing herself for the jump, she aimed a flying elbow drop at Orton- who rolled out of the way just in time. For the first time in the match, Ventress cried out in absolute agony, rolling on the metal floor and clutching her elbow. They both lay there for a moment, feeling at their breaking point before Orton dragged her into the ring, intending to finally finish it all. He set it up perfectly, and waited in the corner, the Viper just waiting to strike. "Oh no... We all know what that means... Orton's going to punt her in the head!" "Ventress get up!" Jerry yelled, and so did half of the audience, but she was still dazed from her evaded attack on the Viper.

What happened next stunned the entire WWE universe. Orton went for the punt to the head, full speed. Everyone believed it was too late and that the match was over, but by some amazing and beautiful miracle, Ventress sat up ever-so-suddenly in the nick of time, just like The Deadman did. The attack missed by mere centimetres, and Ventress shot to her feet in a record time. "How the hell did that miss!?" Jerry shouted, and Cole, just as stunned replied. "I don't know Jerry! Who is this Diva?!"

Swiftly turning around, Orton went for a clothesline to knock her back down again, but Ventress pulled the ultimate insult to him once again. She turned her back to the Viper, and with her grip finding their way around his neck, for the 2nd or 3rd time, she delivered an **_RKO_** to Randy Orton himself, the self proclaimed 'Legend Killer'. Everyone knew he was finished the moment he hit the ground, and never in her life did she think she was so glad to hear those three numbers. Orton had been successfully pinned, and the match's bell rang. Ventress had just once again made history and become the very first female World Heavyweight Champion.

The cage was unlocked for the last time, and the audience all across the stadium cheered for one person and one person alone as the prestigious golden belt was delivered into Ventress's waiting arms, which she embraced like it was her new-born child. She had done it- she had won! Climbing to the top rope from the turnbuckles once again, but for completely different reasons, she held the title aloft, and her new music began to play.

Looking directly into the camera below through her heavy breathing, she mouthed words to it, fully knowing he was watching. _**"Undertaker, watch out. I'm coming for your title next." **_

_Yes! This was such a good chapter! I enjoyed writing it though it did take up a large chunk of my time. Orton got his ass kicked! WOOT~! I'm just kidding, I love Randy Orton to bits, he is such a badass! But this was nessecary for the story to progress. I'm not done with him, so you know. _

_Anyway, big thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far, especially TakenAlways, who has some pretty awesome fan fictions of undertaker and some OC's! Go to their channel and show them some love!_


	7. Ending Legacy's reign of terror

_Oh it was so fun putting in this little chapter... It really ties things together! And see, I told you I wasn't done with Orton just yet, he still has a role to play :P A big thanks to any who has read my fanfiction thus far, and have followed or favourited it. It means so very much to me. Anyway, on with this roller-coaster ride!_

**-Friday night Smackdown-**

It had been a full _two weeks_ since the Elimination chapter had come and gone, and thus far, Ventress had made no further appearance on Friday night Smackdown, or in WWE universe. In everyone's eyes, she had vanished from existence. Many had started to say she had gained an injury during the match (most likely from the flying elbow drop she tried to use on Randy Orton after reviewing the footage), and was currently taking some time out to recover. Other people were saying she was currently preparing to face The Undertaker- or any other challengers for that matter.

Barely anyone had seen Ventress after the Elimination Chamber match, most likely, she didn't want to get assaulted by anyone after the match. It wasn't beneath Legacy to do such a thing, especially after they had been dealt such a crushing blow with Orton. Many had wanted to congratulate her upon the against-the-odds victory, though they were sorely disappointed when they learnt she had already changed the name upon the belt, and left the stadium. Evan Borne, had been one of those wanting to congratulate her.

Finally though, there had been signs of her return, even if they were faint. The large screen had been flickering and malfunctioning constantly, occasional sparks had been seen falling from the ceiling, and lights had been going off the entire show. The show was half way done, and the commentators and audience were starting to lose heart, thinking that Ventress tonight, would be a no-show...

**-The arena, half way through the show-**

"Well Cole, after _two weeks_ and no appearance of what people are now calling Ventress, 'The Demon Hunter', people are beginning to believe she won't be challenging The Deadman after all!" Cole shook his head vigorously. "I highly doubt that Jerry, not after the outstanding performance she showed us last time. The signs are there, and honestly I believe The Demon Hunter will be making an appearance." "You never know Cole, for all we know, that flying elbow drop could of dealt more damage that we originally tho-"

Before Jerry 'the king' Lawler could finish voicing his doubt, the lights really began to flicker- all of them in a completely random pattern before the entire stadium was lit up with sparks streaming down from the ceiling, and every light in the place went dark. This could only mean one thing, and everyone knew it. "The champ has returned!" Cole yelled, looking eagerly to the stage, and all of Lawler's doubt immediately vanishing. The cheering became ever-so-intense as only one light came on, a single spotlight within the ring which had focused upon the shadowed figure currently with the world heavyweight championship- draped over their shoulder.

The crowd went wild when her very memorable laughter echoed throughout the stadium, but then they swiftly hushed themselves, as Ventress began to speak._ "My name... Is Ventress, demon hunter, and WWE... Diva."_ Everyone began to cheer once again as she paused for effect. **_"But you all know who I am by now."_**

**_"Two weeks ago,"_** she continued, **_"I qualified and took part in the Elimination Chamber matchup... And two weeks ago, I did what many people believed was impossible. I won that match- I won the world heavyweight title from Randy Orton, and in turn, I won it from Legacy."_** She let the crowd remember the euphoria of that night, and even left herself savour it. **"I promised the WWE universe and myself that I would eliminate Legacy and root out corruption... And low and behold, for the two weeks I have been absent, that is exactly what I have been done..." **She pointed a long graceful yet powerful arm towards the large screen above the stage, and a video clip began to play.

It was obviously of somewhere backstage, and people were bickering about something. Those people, just happened to be Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiasi. Randy Orton, whom usually accompanied these two villains, was nowhere to be seen. Then the audio of the video kicked in. "...I don't know, he lost the title to a god damn Diva- he deserves this." Cody spoke, clearly referencing to the Elimination match. Ted laughed slightly, "yeah, but the matter is, _when_ exactly do we kick him down off of his mighty horse?" "I'd say soon. Wait until that whore is finished screwing around with us and too focused on the Undertaker to know what has happened, then we get rid of both of them- at the same time. The only legend Randy will ever kill would be his own..." They both laughed, before Orton came on the screen, clearly unaware to the plot to eliminate them both. Immediately, they both donned a facade. "What are you two doing standing around? Don't you have matches tonight? Get going!" Randy ordered. The two scrambled off before any further words were exchanged, and the video ended.

Everyone's attention turned back to Ventress, fully expecting her to continue her speech when Randy Orton's music began to play. He stalked out from the shadows of the stage, his face for once not holding an evil smirk or a pissed off glare, but more over, a look of confusion. His eyes were narrowed as he walked down that ramp, trying to figure out just what she was doing or playing at- but before either of them had a chance to say anything else, the rest of Legacy came charging out. Without a second to lose, Ventress practically dropped the title she had worked so hard to gain, and without a second thought charged into battle along side her current rival.

Punches were thrown as the two pairs collided, the Viper fighting Cody, and Ventress fighter Ted. It was quite brutal, as the moment Ted had been overpowered (by the Demon Hunter) weapons were then introduced- a steel chair and a sledgehammer to be specific. With a newly gained advantage, Orton then proceeded to make them regret their betrayal with many chair shots to the head and body, while Ventress simply watched after her contribution, weapon in hand in case he decided to go after her too.

Finally, after Randy was satisfied with their punishment, he let them run in fear, before finally turning to Ventress. They glared at each other for what seemed like a millennia- barely even a metre apart before Ventress dropped her weapon and tentatively held out a hand. It wasn't a fist, or an attempt to slap him, but more over, an offer. A truce, if you will. Randy looked from her, to the weapon, and then finally to her hand, and very slowly, raised his own hand to firmly shake hers.

If you were paying _very_, **_very,_** close attention to the screen, you would of seen the Demon Hunter's lips move, and a very slight nod before they released the hand shake and went their separate ways. What she said was a show a true sportsmanship. "I'm sorry ,Orton." He left as swiftly as he came with the new 'don't fuck with me, I wont fuck with you' truce in the air and returning to the ring, she picked up the golden title so many people wanted to own, and once again the atmosphere became tense. After a brief wait as the microphone was retrieved from the camera crew, she began speaking once again.

_**"...Now. Everyone has been talking... Talking about the grandest stage of them all- and my opponent."**_ An instantaneous cheer went up, because everyone knew exactly who she was talking about. **_"A few weeks ago, I said that if I won my title by beating Orton, I would challenge The Deadman at Wrestlemania, and that now that I have something he wants- I refused to be ignored!"_** The audience became pumped with energy, screaming for exactly who she was talking about. **_"Undertaker! I know you are here, and I'm calling you out! I challenge you at Wrestlemania, for the world heavyweight championship!" _**

Several moments passed, and the audience was beginning to think he actually wasn't here, but not long after people began to lose heart, the infamous gong echoed across the stadium before the lights went out completely- exciting the audience to whole new levels. His music began to play, and over it all, his deep rumbling voice calling out to the one person in the centre of the stage. _"Ventress... You of **all** people should **know** not to summon the demons, for they will appear..."_ The lights lifted slightly, and through the mist that had engulfed the stage, The Undertaker himself stood tall. He held a microphone in his hand, while the other, was pointing directly at her. _"You've come this far, but you sealed your own fate the moment you entered that chamber. You won't get opportunity to make it to Wrestlemania- because I've decided to use my shot at the title from my victory at the Royal Rumble, **tonight...**" _

Everyone was cheering so loudly, it was like it already was Wrestlemania. "Oh my god Cole! Did you hear that? He's using his title opportunity tonight for the world heavyweight title!" "I think everyone heard The Deadman loud and clear Jerry! Now what will Ventress do!?"

Ventress didn't show any emotion as she raised the microphone to her lips, clearly, she had been expecting such a thing. _**"...Then you know what I say?"**_ She whispered, before she pointed at him directly. Everyone went quiet to hear her next statement. _"... I say bring it on, Deadman! Because when I successfully defend my title here and this goes to Wrestlemania, that's all you will be! A dead man, buried 6 foot under!" _She yelled, not intimidated in the slightest as Undertaker for a brief moment was taken aback before his harsh glare returned._ "Then so be it, **Ventress**, hunter of Demons. You will rest, in, **peace**!" _

_Another chapter in the bag! Yes! And I am so happy this is receiving so much attention and feedback! I saw my views triple from 53 yesterday to 135 today! I am so ridiculously happy! _

_Anyway, I bet you all weren't expecting that twist, were you? I know I wouldn't of! I deliberately left out who won the Royal Rumble, since this was planned all along :) aren't I such a sneaky sneak? I'm not sure if I should be ashamed or not, but I certainly am not :P dramatic speechy words were in bold just so you know. By the way, if you have any ideas as to how you think this should go, be sure to drop me a message, I pay attention to ALL feedback!_


	8. And escape the 'Hells Gates' hold

**-The same night-**

In Ventress's mind, everything went _oh_ so quickly when she was in the stage- and now that she was hidden from the public's view once again, time seemed to enter a completely different realm. It was sluggish, and when left to her own thoughts, she became her own worst enemy. 'What have I done?' She questioned herself within the dark dressing room barely anyone entered, considering right now, she had quite a few powerful enemies. "I must be suicidal accepting a fight against The Deadman... Even when it's not at Wrestlemania..." She whispered, her voice completely different to the one she used around everyone else. So far, no one knew anything **real** about her- something she had gone to great lengths to assure.

Why had she taken on a completely different act? Even outside of the ring? The answer was simple. When she came here, she wanted to become the very thing she played in the ring. She was constantly acting like something she wasn't, yes, but on the plus side- it made her one of the best actors here. Because after all, that's what this company was based around. Brilliant acting skills and violence.

"All my hard work and I'm probably going to _lose_ tonight..." She muttered, resting her forehead upon her interlocked fingers. "Well... If I lose, I'm going to rise up from hell and drag the Deadman's sorry arse with me in the process..." A chuckle from the doorway made her look up, and there was a sight that made her blood run cold. Kane was waiting in the doorway, apparently, being the 'devils favourite demon' gave him the ability to open doors like a ninja. "Seeing that would certainly lighten my day, but that's beside the point. You think you're going to lose?" She sent him a perplexed look, mixed in with a hint of fear and of course, boiling rage.

She stood up and took a threatening step towards him, but the same deep chuckle stopped her. He thought she was a joke, didn't he? She easily slipped back into her American accent. "Get out before I throw you out, **_demon_**." She hissed, eyes flashing dangerously under her hood, however he made no such move, more over, he took a step towards her. "Not until my question is answered. You think you will lose tonight?"

She released a raspy sigh, clearly not pleased that her privacy had been interrupted and disregarded, but she gave in to his wish. "Not lose, no. But tonight the risk of injury is high. That's more what I'm worried about. I didn't build up a reputation to have to abandon it with injury time out. Now answer mine. Why are you here, last I checked, shouldn't you hate me?" His answer surprised her, coming from the 'Big Red Machine', known for acts of extreme cruelty, he was being surprisingly civil. "I should, but you intrigue me more each time I see you. You wear your mask better than I did, or do." "Mask? I don't wear a mas..." Kane looked at her in a way suggesting he knew her little secret, and she went paler than she already was. "You shouldn't let your disguise slip, not even in here. This place has a way of bringing out secrets, even when you think you are away from the cameras. You're English aren't you? I heard your accent." She didn't reply, but she didn't have to, what he said was more a statement than a question.

"Don't feel so intimidated by my brother. If you can pin myself, and not many can, you can pin him." Ventress chuckled, a quiet but slightly amused tone. "For a demon, you aren't too bad. But the question arises, why do you help me?" He considered his answer for a moment, regarding her thoughtfully before speaking. "You interest me, could be one reason. Another could be because it was a whim I decided to indulge. Or maybe it's because there is something _different_ about you, something that doesn't come around often." He paused again, gaining her full attention. "All the same, my warning and advice still stand." She nodded minutely, before opening her mouth to ask a question. "Can I count on you to keep your silence upon any information regarding myself, until I decide to reveal myself at least?"

Another chuckle came from Kane, and she didn't know whether to relax or be nervous. "You can. Get ready for your match, it's coming up next." He stated as a parting gift, disappearing into the space beyond her dressing room shortly after. Not two minutes later, another knock sounded at the door. **"Yeah,"** she called and the door opened. It was someone she didn't normally talk to, but was on decent terms with, Sheamus. "Your up demon hunter, go knock em' dead. In The Undertaker's case, _literally_."

**-The stage, 10 minutes later-**

Getting pumped up, she jumped on the spot slightly, getting her joints loose for some of the moves she had planned for tonight. To say they were risky, was an understatement. Finally, she heard the audience chant her name, and the recognisable music began to play. She walked out with the world heavyweight title slung over her shoulder, donning her serious stage facade which her audience had grown to love. Screams of joy were heard everywhere as she made her way to the ring, everyone just eating it up. Stepping aside, she waited for the music that secretly, she had begun to dread.

The infamous gong sounded, and not soon after, the lights went out. Strikes of lightning streaked the stadium, and the eerie sound that was The Undertaker's theme played throughout the stadium. It was a truly spectacular sight, to be there in person, though when you stood in the squared circle about to face the demon that this show accompanied, it was less spectacular, and more fear inducing. Through the smoke and the mist, The Deadman walked, clearly his mind was set on one thing. The title held in Ventress's grasp.

After he had gotten to the stage, he raised the lights to their normal levels, and entered the ring, an aura of malice and destruction practically radiating off of him. With her previous conversation with him, she must of done something to either anger him, or he was usually like this when a title opportunity was on the line. She watched in morbid interest as he took off his hat, and he rolled back his eyes into his skull.

Ventress handed over the belt to the referee with careful reverence, and they briefly held it aloft, before moving it out of the ring, and getting the match started. The bell rang out, and officially, the match began, though they were both once again staring the other down. It was several moments before she made the first move forward, and The Undertaker swiftly followed. They came close to each other, just out of reach from the other and the circled each other until Ventress had the nerve to charge forward, initiating a grapple.

He was strong- almost too strong, but she held her own as she threw him in the direction of the ropes, which he instinctively rebounded off. Taker ran at her, planning to do a clothesline but she wasn't planning on giving the legend an opening. Leaping up just like she did with Orton in the Elimination Chamber, she initiated a headscissor, throwing him onto the floor. A cheer rose up, though it wasn't very loud. He quickly recovered, and this time he came on the attack.

They traded punches, and knowing she wouldn't last long if they continued doing so, she delivered an unexpected boot to the face. He was dazed, but not enough to move him more than a few steps. Using that time she had gained, she ran forward and used a suplex against him, beating him down with multiple punches to the face which even to the hardest of men, must of hurt. He forced her off, and once again recovered quickly, but was forced again into the ropes. Instead of bouncing back at her, Taker instead waited for her to come at him, and grabbed her by the throat. Her eyes flew wide, but before he could deliver the infamous chokeslam, she pried his hand from around her neck- and to everyone's disbelief, head butted the Phenom himself. He was knocked back enough for her to capitalise, and Ventress delivered a Stone Cold Stunner. Dragging The Undertaker to the middle of the ring, she went for the pin, and the referee began to count. 1,2... Undertaker kicked out, almost launching Ventress straight off of him.

Irritated, Taker began getting serious, and really started beating down Ventress, using his full range of moves. She was beaten down against the ropes, leaning heavily. She had taken some bad damage to her arm, and she heard the fans scream as he took to the top ropes, gripping her arm. He was planning to use 'Old School' against her, and she knew how to stop it. He was balancing precariously upon the rope, and a small nudge would very easily knock him off. Ventress chose to instead pull him back down to meet the ring floor, clearly doing more than just winding the Phenom judging by the loud _**'smack'**_ and the pained groan of The Deadman.

Once again rolling him towards the centre of the ring, she went for the shoulder pin once again, but instead was melted by one of the most dangerous holds in all of the WWE. Undertaker used Hell's Gates upon Ventress, whom fought vigourously to break free, but nobody could escape Hell's gates. The submission hold was locked in, and Undertaker really began to inflict the pain. Ventress strained against the hold, struggling desperately to break free, but right now this was near impossible! How did **_anyone_** ever get free?

Undertaker pulled painfully on her neck, intent on making her tap out and give up the title- and her strength was failing. Darkness was creeping in at the edges of her vision and her struggling became less prominent. Was she going to pass out and lose _here_? After everything she had done before now, she was going to fall victim to the Hell's Gates hold... Her breathing became ragged as the grip only tightened- but something happened to bring her back.

The crowd had begun to cheer, quietly at first, but with each passing second it grew louder. It became a chant- a chant for Ventress. _**"Come on Ventress!"**_ people were screaming, yelling, anything to get the current champion back into the match, and miraculously, it did. Gaining hope once again from the crowd, she somehow gained the strength to push against The Deadman's vice like grip, and roll the hold forward to pin his shoulders- making the audience and the commentators go wild with glee. She only got another two count before he broke the hold, but she had broken free from the dreaded Hell's Gates submission hold, and not many could claim such a thing. He looked at Ventress with a mixture of _surprise_, and barely bridled _anger_.

The strain of the hold had taken a lot out of them both, but after a brief pause the two were up again, the Demon Hunter looking worse for wear. This match couldn't last much longer, she knew The Deadman had far more experience in longer matches, and the longer this match wore on, the more he would have the advantage. They clashed once again, using everything they had left to do some damage. Throwing her into the turnbuckles, she countered by jumping up and attempting a flying elbow drop, only to be caught from midair. Everyone thought she really was going to be on the receiving end of a tombstone piledriver this time, but once again she somehow managed to counter it by using the momentum to be launched onto his shoulders, then to drop behind him. He made the mistake of turning around, receiving a boot to the face for his troubles. He staggered backwards into the ropes gripping his face, and knowing this was her opportunity to end it all, she used a clothesline to knock him straight over the top rope and for the ring.

The Undertaker hit the floor with a painful **_'thud'_**, and for the moment, was immobilised from the pain. Ventress however was not, and everyone watched in awe and fear as the climbed to the top rope for the second or third time this match, inciting the audience by raising a fist. "Oh no! she's gonna _jump_-!" Cole yelled, fearing a repeat from the Elimination Chamber.

She did indeed jump, bearing her elbow downwards straight into The Deadman himself who was still recovering from the big boot and clothesline, making the audience cheer with euphoria as the move connected. They were both in the floor in pain, but she had to move- otherwise he would. She staggered upwards after her agonising collision, and with as much strength as she could muster, she threw him back into the ring.

He didn't make any move at all as she stood over The Deadman in the ring, clearly recovering while she planned out her next move- her finishing move. Bringing her thumb to her throat and with the same exaggeration The Phenom would of used in her position, everyone knew what she was planning, at least, those who were Undertaker fans did. She began to lift Taker off of the floor, a task that certainly wasn't easily which was shown by the pure strain in her legs and arms, before setting up the Tombstone Piledriver. If people didn't know what was coming next before, they certainly did now, and as she followed through and let his body crumple onto the floor- she felt **_invincible_**.

She went for the pin... **_1... 2... 3!_** She had gotten the pin! She had won the match! She jumped up in the heat of the moment to the top of the turnbuckles, savouring the moment as a mixture of her entrance music and the crowd's wild cheering washed over her, keeping the feeling of adrenaline going for just a little bit longer. She had beaten the world's most fearsome wrestler in a championship match, escaped Hell's Gates, and successfully defended her title... If could nine was real, she'd be living _happily_ upon it.

The referee returned the thing she had been defending, and just like at the Elimination Chamber, she held her gold aloft, the crowd taking photos and waving signs made in Ventress's honour. This by far, was the most alive she had ever felt. Though as she jumped down from the turnbuckles, the pain not quite settling in just yet, she went to grab a microphone from the announce tables, and spoke very clearly to The Undertaker, who was by now upon the stage. _**"Undertaker, I hope you are ready to be buried alive- because come Wrestlemania, that's exactly what I intend to do!"**_

The crowd was fantastic as she made her way along the ramp once again, taking it slow to enjoy everything that little bit longer. The fans patted her back or shouted congratulations as she passed, and when she finally got backstage, a surprise was waiting just for her. A group of Wrestlers she had come to seeing as her friends were waiting, and before she could protest she was surrounded by them all. Evan, Batista, Ray, Edge, Kofi, Cena, and hell even Orton was there, but moreover, he stayed in the background. A grateful smile was plastered upon her lips as more celebrations were exchanged- when the faint groan of pain from the match began to hit her, getting worse with each passing second. They celebrated all the way back to the locker rooms, many others who were walking past nodding in her direction as a sign of respect or acceptance. They finally saw her as a _true_ opponent.

When she finally reached her dressing rooms, they let Ventress be alone, knowing she could only take so much socialisation, with the exception of Randy Orton. He waited until everyone had left before he spoke to her. "...That was a pretty impressive match." He commented warily, clearly unsure whether he should be near the champion right now. "Thank you. I hope you aren't waiting for everyone to leave so you can _assault_ me," she replied without missing a beat, but not in a hostile way. She was rewarded with a faint laugh. "I don't need to, The Deadman took enough out of you during that match." She grimaced, an expression that wasn't often seen upon her face. "Yeah. But don't go parading around the locker room telling everyone that though, your... _Associates_ might see that as an oppertunity to get me back for evealing their plot. It was his turn to grimace at the thought of the other 'members' of Legacy. "I won't, don't worry. Though I do expect a rematch after Wrestlemania as payment." Ventress rolled her eyes, he wasn't called the Viper for nothing.

"Consider it done then. I was planning on letting you demand a rematch anyway, I feel bad after what I put you through." For a brief moment, Ventress could of sworn she saw his eyes soften and a small smile touch his lips, before returning to his previous expression. "Good to hear. I'll see you after Wrestlemania, then. Good luck with The Deadman."

Ventress finally entered her dressing room after Orton left, and immediately she let out a loud hiss of pain. Her arm and neck had been _killing_ her ever since the adrenaline wore off, which did **_not_** bode well. She had done once again another feat of brilliance, but as the pain levels began to rise, and Ventress's discomfort began to grow, she began to question, she had won the match at _what cost?_

_Sorry for the wait everyone! I had to write this in my spare lessons at school, so I had to be careful who saw it. Fanfiction isn't banned in school yet, and I don't intend to get it banned. Anyway, what do ya think? Ventress won, but as we all saw, she suffered some nasty injuries at the hands of the Undertaker... I wonder what will happen next? I also got a lil' bit of background of her character in here too, so stay tuned! the next chapter should be out later tonight!_


	9. Mend the injuries and heal the bonds

_Yush! Another chapter done! Sorry about the delay, I was trying to find the right angle to write this one in. We all know that Ventress is a badass by now, but what about behind the scenes? No one knows much about her except a few- and I get the feeling something is gonna happen :O _

_Anyway, I wanna thank once again everyone who has stuck with me these past few days And watched this piece of writing blossom from chapter one all the way to here. It's been a true pleasure, although I'd love to hear what you would like to see happen, before and after Wrestlemania, and anything in between! I listen to every piece of feedback, so the more I get, the better this story will be :) _

_enjoy!_

-Medical clinic, Arena, the next day-

"...So how bad is the damage doc'?" Ventress impatiently questioned after at least half an hour of being prodded and _poked_ with various tools. The Doctor didn't look too happy with the conclusion he had come to. He sat straight in his chair, his lips drawn into a thin unhappy line. Drawing in a short breath, he began to explain her current condition. "I'm afraid to tell you, but your left arm has been put under constant pressure and multiple impacts, and through this it looks like you have developed micro fractures running from your elbow downwards. You have also pulled a muscle, by the looks of things, in your upper arm."

Caught off guard, would of been too light of a term to describe the shock now _plastered_ across her face as the doctors words reached her ears. It couldn't of been that bad, could it? "Have you had any previous pain before the match you last participated in? Like shooting pains, aches, or in general discomfort in your left arm?" Slowly, Ventress nodded her head in confirmation.

"Then that means you have had micro fractures long before this match- do you remember when they _first_ started?" She thought back, from the very start of her career to now, and the pains had been with her all the way through, with the exception of her first match- which had been the Royal Rumble... The incident where Cody had stomped on her arm before Evan Borne had saved her jumped swiftly into her head, and she knew then exactly what had caused this. "I think it started back in the Royal Rumble. Someone managed to knock me down, and had started stamping upon my arm. That's the only incident that really sticks out to me." The doctor made a noise of confirmation with her possible conclusion."While that may of been the beginning of your injury, it doesn't particularly explain the pulled muscle. Care to elaborate what might of caused this injury?"

She looked sheepish, and recalled the previous evening where she had hauled The Deadman off the canvas floor, and had delivered a tombstone piledriver in front of _30,000 fans_. "Ahh... I may have lifted something that was most likely too heavy for me to lift by myself..." The doctor fixed her with a knowing look. Why did she get the feeling that he knew exactly what had caused it? "Next time then, get some... Help, with lifting heavy things..." He fixed her with a pointed look and she grimaced. Yep, he _definitely_ knew- Well, he most likely had to treat The Undertaker too, so it was probably highly likely he _did_ know.

Jumping up off of the bed she had been forced by the doctor, he immediately forced her to sit back down. "ah, ah, ah, stay there. I haven't even bandaged your arm yet, or prescribed any ointment to go with it." He stated, practically pushing the world heavyweight champion back down with quite a potent force. Ventress pulled a face, but did as she was told. It took a few minutes before he returned from the cabinet of vile smelling substances as she had taken to calling it (as she had been here many times before after matches), and handed her a tub of cream. He then started applying a tight fitting bandage, designed to protect the arm from further impacts and restrict it's movement for awhile until it was healed enough to move freely once again. Ventress couldn't help but think, he must _enjoy_ pushing around a world heavyweight champion, judging by the amused smile upon his face. She decided not to ask if he did, in fear of him deciding she suddenly needed to take foul tasting and bitter pills _too_.

Finally being allowed to move, she thanked the doctor and almost ran towards the exit, hoping the doctor wouldn't notice she deliberately left behind her prescribed ointment. Unfortunately for her, she was dealing with a doctor who scared even some of the wrestlers- since he was once a wrestler himself, and when she heard her name being called from down the hallway, she knew she was in for one hell of a yelling at. Down the hallway, the other injured superstars waiting their turn snickered to themselves, knowing full well that the shouting could only be coming from one specific room.

After the tub of cream had been placed in her hand then taped to it by the evil doctor, she then took her leave, hoping to find someone who she considered friendly enough to pry the tape from her hand, considering the other one was taped to the other one, 'so she didn't forget'. Seriously, they had one crazy doctor here...

After wandering out of the clinic with some difficulty, the 'Demon Slayer' eventually ran into the last person she wanted to see her in such a compromising position. Stephanie McMahon happened to be walking by, and she didn't exactly want her boss see her in such a compromising way. Hoping she could run back to the clinic before she was spotted, she made a swift U-turn, but it was already too late. She had already seen Ventress, and clearly she wanted to talk to her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the Billion dollar princess.

"Ah Ventress, I was looking for..." she trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Ventress's currently taped hands, her lips drawn together in a thin line. "I uh... I can expain..." She fumbled for words, but Stephanie merely held up a hand, signalling to her to be quiet. "No, no need. I can probably guess what happened..." She smirked as she gestured to the tub of ointment in Ventress's left hand, covered in tape. "It was Ducky again wasn't it?"

Unsure as to how to respond, she nodded. She simply laughed. "Yeah I used to get this _all_ the time too, don't worry about it. I didn't like those bad smelling things either," she gestured to the object of their conversation and they both laughed as Stephanie attempted to unpeal the mass of tape surrounding Ventress's hands. She talked as she unsealed the offending tape.

"I've been looking for you for awhile now, mainly because I need to discuss with you the matter of this Wrestlemania, but also because tonight a bunch of the wrestlers and divas are getting together for a little celebration- they asked me to invite you." Ventress looked at her like she had grown a second head. "I don't do social activities, you knew that when you recruited me. I don't do socialising in general, especially not after... Well, _**you know**_." Stephanie gave a sympathetic look. "That's in the past, Ventress, and you know more than anyone that it is. You can't stay locked up in your little shell forever-" "yeah but it isn't just that, I don't drink alchohol, never have never will. And what if I slip up and I speak in my normal accent?" Once again, she was hushed by a simple hand gesture.

"Don't worry so much, Ventress. I highly doubt you will slip up, besides The Undertaker, you're our best actor." She glared at Stephanie the moment she mentioned The Deadman, and she sent Ventress an apologetic look. "Sorry. Anyway," she paused as she got the last of the tape off, "I'm surprised you haven't taken interest in anyone here, I mean, by now there has to be _**somebody**_ you've taken a liking to?" She asked with a grin and Ventress have her a dark look.

They were too caught up in their own conversation that they didn't hear someone approaching, most likely coming back from practice and rehearsals. It also just happened to be Randy Orton, who stopped in his tracks when he heard the Demon Hunter talking to Stephanie. "I **don't** do romance. Not now, not _ever_, it's unappealing and unprofessional." Orton had to check he was hearing this right for a brief second, she didn't like love? "Your shitting me right? There isn't one person you like in the entire roster?" Stephanie exclaimed, clearly surprised. "Mhmm no there isn't. And I don't intend to change my mind any time soon. If this is your attempt at trying to make me go to that party, try again some other time."

The Legend Killer listened in to the conversation, clearly interested. Apparently the billion dollar princess was trying to persuade the Demon Killer to go to a party, or trying to hook her up with someone. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really know much about the Demon Killer- not personal stuff at least. All's he knew is that they had a truce right now, and if he could learn to get to know her a bit better and get off her enemy list, all's the better for him. Less pain to deal with in the future. That was when he heard a different accent entirely slip from the diva's mouth after being told she had to go to this party or her match at Wrestlemania would be cancelled.

"Don't even **_try_** to use your position of superiority, Steph. You know it doesn't work on me." A brief laugh was heard around the corner. "It was worth a try, but seriously, think about going- you might find someone there who is more pleasant out of the ring than in." "Yeah right, you just want to give The Undertaker someone else to torture in the meantime while I train my ass off in the gym. Thanks, but no thanks, romance just isn't on the cards for me- I do feel sorry for any sucker that wants to date _**me**_ though..." Ventress chuckled as they began to walk off, discussing plans for Wrestlemania- completely oblivious that their entire conversation had been heard by the Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton.

The gears began to turn in his head as he thought over what had just happened. For some reason, Ventress hated love, was not afraid of threats from the billion dollar princess herself, and valued her career above her social life, or at least that's how it had sounded. Not only that, but by the sound of her accent- Ventress was **_English_**. A small smirk worked it's way onto his lips. If he played his cards right, he was going to have some _**very**_ interesting company at the party tonight...

_**Don Don Don!** Somebody got ear-wigged upon! And no Orton **no**! You just became aqquaintences! Don't ruin it now you damn viper! XD just kidding, Randy Orton is awesome, and so is every other wrestler I have written about here. I respect all of them for what they do, because it's highly unlikely I could ever do anything like them. Well, then again, I do know how to preform a stone cold stunner... And a clothesline. And a suplex. XD_

_Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and so you know, no this isn't a romance hint here, just the Viper doing what he does best. Being sneaky.) and come prepared for the next chapter, as lots of mischief will be involved, green paint will be there somewhere, and a surprise will be waiting. I can't wait! Can you?_


	10. Meeting new friends and new allies

_Dear god today was draining, I never thought I would have the patience to actually finish this chapter today... Bleeeeeeeh. But on the plus side, it isn't long until this fanfiction comes to quite an interesting end! It's more or less 2-3 chapters away from it being finished, and let me tell you it has been quite the journey! I gained an awesome friend, a bunch of new viewers, and of course lots of new ideas for my currently ongoing fanfiction, Lamentations of the artistic kind for prototype, which has just passed 2200 views! Yes!_

_This chapter was also written in thanks for a good friend of mine, someone who reviews every chapter, and has really stuck by me. Taker Always, this one is dedicated to you buddy! Hope you like it :)_

**-A corridor somewhere in the stadium, the same day-**

As much as Ventress considered the billion dollar princess a friend, she couldn't help but think that she just _loved_ putting her through hell. And by hell, she really meant practically dancing to her every desire when Steph had ordered her to have a photo shoot session with some person called Ally? Alisha?, a fairly new photographer on the scene who was said to have an immense talent for getting that 'perfect shot' never-the-less.

Ventress and the billion dollar princess had actually had a mild argument about everything she had to do today- which more or less involved advertisement work, or something to do with her appearance. Ventress glowered at Stephanie but unfortunately her friend was also her boss, and what she said, goes. "I'm **_NOT_** a model Steph. I'm a wrestler-" She began stubbornly but the princess quickly cut her off. "Which is exactly why you are going to have the damn photo shoot. You are having photos done to promote you as a wrestler- you know, for fans to buy as posters and stuff. You're 'it' at the moment, and everyone wants to know about the illusive 'Demon Hunter'. So god damn it if you don't get your ass to that photo shoot today, I will break your last good arm!"

Finally listening to her boss and long time friend, she reluctantly trudged her way to the place where the photo shoot was meant to take place. Knocking on the door, she grimaced when a female voice told her to come in. "Be nice..." Ventress told herself, putting on a neutral face that betrayed no emotion, and slowly opened the door. What she found made her crack the smallest of smiles. There was a woman towards the far wall of the room, currently setting up a camera that faced a very evil looking background that featured an ancient city on fire.

The woman eventually looked up, fixing Ventress with her hot cocoa eyes framed with long lashes, but her head was covered with a hood so she couldn't tell what her hair looked like. She was quite short, compared to most people but then again, for a diva, Ventress towered above many people, men and women alike. "Hello! You must be... Ventress?" She nodded slightly, deciding to speak as little as possible but the photographer just smiled in return, her whole face lighting up in a way that made Ventress want to smile too.

"Stephanie asked me to work with your dark gothic style, so I think your wrestling gear will work just fine here. Though we may have to do a few shots with you wearing something that closer resembles your reputation. We will start with the wrestling gear first, if that's ok?" Once again simply nodding, she went to go and get changed from her black hoodie and dark jeans- it didn't take too long before she was finally placed in front of the camera in her usual black corset, fishnets, leather bottoms, and hood that simply amplified the mystery aspect of her. No one had actually seen her hair nor all of her face yet. "Ok, now just tilt your head up a bit, that's good, can you glare into the camera? Awesome." Ventress heard the shutter close and she was then asked to move to a different pose, 'to amplify the pure darkness of her eyes'. With a slight bit of impatience, knowing she was going to be here for quite awhile, she asked a seemingly random question.

"Is it alright if we play some rock or metal or something in the background? Helps me concentrate..." The photographer raised an elegant eyebrow. "Why metal? Shouldn't that be the other way around?" Ventress sighed, but attempted to explain. "I like metal. It was kind of the whole influence on my career and style- I usually get things done better when listening to it."

Giving her a more understanding look now, she retreated to the laptop sitting on a table nearby, and immediately went to YouTube. "Any preferences?" "Hm... The Legacy, black veil brides. Not the best but it's decent." Nodding, she put it on and immediately went back to taking pictures. Ventress seemed a little more patient then, and more awhile even seemed to really get into it. She was then gestured over to select the pictures she liked the best, which in her opinion, she was hard pressed to do so. "They're all so damn good..." She murmured, before picking the ones where it looked as though Ventress's ice blue darkened eyes were glaring into the camera with a violent and insane intensity that it made her look both beautiful and absolutely terrifying, both of her arms outstretched as if she was challenging the person unlucky enough to get in her way. The other one was her looking down her nose at you from an angle, a slight smirk upon her black painted lips making it seem like she was mocking you- and she probably was.

She commended the photographer for her talents- **Ashley**, her name turned out to be, to which she returned with a professional smile and a brief thank you. They then took some shots of Ventress in a true gothic demon hunter outfit, with a few props thrown in for effect like a silver stake in one hand and a cross in the other. Once again, the malice and lack of mercy in her eyes made the photo look stunning, and with the change of background to a graveyard which seemed to really pop out of the page without overshadowing the subject of the picture- it really created some of the most awesome pictures.

"Oh wow... I usually hate photo shoots, but damn, this is brilliant! What exactly do you plan on doing with them?" A mischievous smirk overcame her face, earning a worried stare. "Steph won't let me tell you until what we are planning is done, anyway, once I've corrected any blemishes and edited them, I could send you a bunch if you want?" Nodding like a manic but still wary, Ventress readily agreed. "Yes please, they look brilliant!"

When Ventress was finally set free from the photo shoot, deciding to put her usual wrestling clothes back on since the next call of duty was to do with her wrestling matches, she made a beeline for the ring, where the pyrotechnics were waiting...

**-Ventress's dressing room, afternoon-**

"...Yeah, of course. **No!** don't be daft- ..._Seriously?_ You can even go and check if you want. Fine, go check, I don't lie. I _thought_ so. Anyway, I have to go work on some things, see you soon?- bye." Ending the call that was previously connected to Stephanie, Ventress sighed, pausing briefly to grab her bag full of her wrestling gear, walked out of her dressing room and headed straight towards the car park- dressed in her black punk hoodie (her hair covered of course) and skull (3:16) shirt, with her black combat boots and ripped jeans to match. Slinging the bag over shoulder, she sighed and looked down as she walked, turning a corner and almost immediately bumping into the Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

She apologised, tensing up and trying to get past before he grabbed her shoulder, holding her in place. She looked up, and he had a smirk on his handsome face- but she wasn't afraid to make that face look messy if he was trying to be funny with her. "Uh... Can I help you?" Ventress asked cautiously, and that evil smirk never once faultered. "I hear you don't want to go to that party tonight? Could I possibly persuade you otherwise?"

She fixed him with her best death glare, clearly not pleased. "If Stephanie, our boss, can't get us to go, what hope does the notorious Viper have?" She raised an eyebrow, and attempted to brush off his hand. He let her, and followed Ventress as she walked out into the parking lot. "I didn't think you would agree the easy way. Care to explain why you use a fake accent?" His smirk only increased as he watched her stop mid stride, and turn to him, her eyes _ablaze_ with rage. "...What, did you just say?" Orton took a precautionary step back, but met her eyes with equal menace. "I said, why are you hiding the fact that you, are from England?" For a brief moment, Orton thought she was going to attack him, much like how Legacy had tried to awhile back- but instead she simply continued to glare daggers, switching back to her actual accent.

"Why I hide it is none of you concern- how you found out, is something I want to know though. Tell me, Viper." He chuckled in amusement at how feisty and dangerous this woman could be, and gave her the answer she was looking for. "I overheard you and Stephanie talking, you may want to keep your voices down from now on. Now about that party..." Ventress had to admit, he was sneaky. She guessed that was why he was nicknamed after a snake, but geez, after Kane, she didn't need someone as unpredictable as him knowing her little secret too!

"Ugh... What about that stupid party..." She reluctantly asked, knowing where this was heading. "That's more like it," he said, "I want to know why you don't want to go so much." Orton spoke with concealed curiosity, not that it mattered, she knew he was interested in learning about their resident Demon Hunter. "...I'm not willing to part with that information, not even if you told everyone in the WWE about my accent." "Oh yeah? Then what about your real close relationship with 'Steph'? As far as I know, not everyone has her number on their mobile."

The intense fiery gaze of Ventress only increased, but she knew he was right about that one. People would start saying the only reason she was winning was because of Steph threatening the wrestlers- it only takes a rumour and BAM! Her hard work was gone. Ruined beyond repair. "You wouldn't dare..." Ventress threatened, moving closer but Randy moved closer too, rising to the challenge. "I **_would_** dare, and you know it. I only have to make one rumour, Ventres, and you'll be just another useless diva. So, what's it gonna be?"

She thought it over for a second, thinking out the possibilities before sighing. "I don't like parties because... Well, it's because of a lot of things. My terrible childhood would be one." Ventress began, leaning on a support pillar nearby, and Randy crossed his arms, clearly set on hearing her story. "I was beaten up terribly as a kid- domestic abuse, but it was the worst at my '_**birthday parties**_'," Her eyes darkened as she began to explain, for once, the Viper actually listening to what she had to say. "Every year, on my birthday, they would get so drunk... And they would injure me _so_ terribly... On my 15th birthday, it was the worst. They got so drunk they decided it was a good idea to use me as a needlecushion, stabbing me with so many pins... I was bleeding all over, and afterwards they started hitting me with some piece of wood from outside..." She shivered- in a completely different place to where she was now with Orton and he couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of pity as she recalled the darkest times of her life. He was an asshole he knew, but not a total asshole.

"On my 16th, they planned on finally **_killing_** me. They never got the chance. I finally stood up for myself, and fought them back- I still got hurt, but they were drunk and barely able to defend themselves. I lived on my own after that, the social services finally choosing to get involved- where were they when I was born?" Ventress snorted, clearly not happy but some life finally retuned to her icy eyes. "Every time I go to a party, I get transported back in time to when I was a little girl. It's not the past anymore- but it stays with you. More than anything else that was actually good ever will."

Orton finally relented in his quest for knowledge, but he still persisted in his request to go to the party. "Then why don't we change that? You have the respect of plenty people here- and hell, getting drunk for once will probably do you some good." He commentated, earning an amused grin. "I'm straight edge, Randy. I don't do alcohol." He rolled his eyes at her reply. "Then hang out with that asshole CM Punk and his weird bald crew or something- but Stephanie is right. The past is the past, and you need to become more of a social person, it's the only way you'll become more."

"... For a snake, you really aren't that bad. Fine... I'll go. Though, if you spike my drink and somehow get me drunk, consider your death contract signed in blood," she laughed, earning a real laugh from him too. "Fair enough. I'll pick you up?" She pondered this statement, and shook her head. "I am not letting you know where I live, it's bad enough you know I'm English. Anyway, my ride is so much more classier than yours," she smirked as she walked over to her Suzuki Boulevard M109 motorbike, of course, in black and got on it, clearly ready to ride. "Hey, I resent that!" He smirked, clearly not meaning a word. "Boo hoo. Anyway, if I feel like being lazy, I'll text you a time and place-" she held up her phone with his number clearly displayed on the screen. He narrowed his eyes and was about to ask where she got his number but she answered him before he got the chance. "I keep I friends close, but my enemies closer."

She winked at him before turning on her motorbike, and swiftly driving off, leaving behind a stunned Randy Orton and an empty car park. "She is good..." He whispered quietly to himself, not really expecting anyone else to answer him, but was surprised when he heard a quiet deep and gravelly voice agree with him.

**"...Indeed she is."**

_Dear gosh I think I need some rest... I was planning on going a concert tomorrrow too! I am terrible... Undertaker had a match on as well tonight and I wasn't able to watch... God damn it! That irritated me more than anything. The undertaker finally gets a damn storyline and of course I have to miss out on it because my parents are watching some stupid quiz show... Bleh. Im sorry undertaker D: I do still think you are awesome!_

_And to Taker always, hope you liked my little reference in this chappy ;D_


	11. Walking along the halls of hell

_Oh dear gosh... sorry everyone! I was trying to figure out a few things before I published the next chapter! I finally have it now, but still, I should of published something... Bleh. Anyway, here is the next chapter for you!_

**-Randy's Apartment, early evening-**

Randy Orton had just finished getting ready for the 'party', more over it was practically a classy evening in the bar, but hell he wasn't about to tell _Ventress_ that. Not when the Legend Killer finally got her to open up to him slightly- and finally learnt why she was so good in the ring. She had to fight for the right to live, her _entire_ life, even when she was a little kid.

Wearing his favourite dress shirt with an opened collar, a pair of jeans that for once didn't have rips in them (in his profession, that was hard indeed to achieve), and a simple pair of dress shoes, he went to leave when the phone in his pocket vibrated. Taking it out, he wondered who it was as he answered it.

**_"Pick me up at a place called 'The broken sheleighly', within half an hour if you really do want me to go- if not then I'll just go home and read or sleep."_** A voice on the other side spoke, clearly not interested in messing around.

**"I don't take orders, in case you didn't know."** Randy refrained from biting back, clearly not happy with her tone.

**_"It wasn't an order, it was a request. You wanted me to go in the first place, shouldn't it be fair if my 'date' picks me up?"_** Ventress mocked, but this time it earned a slight chuckle.

**"Date huh? I thought I wasn't classy enough?"** This time, she chuckled.

**_"True, but I can't help but laugh at the possible reactions when the 'Legend Killer' himself helps me out of his car at a party. It should sent them through a loop don't you think?"_** Randy tried to fight back a grin but lost the battle completely, a full smirk upon his face.

**"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can, but lets make this clear, I'm not your date,"** he told her sternly.

**_"I wouldn't have it any other way, Viper."_** Came the sweet reply and the call disconnected from her end. Damn she was just too good...

About 20 minutes later, Orton pulled up in his car along side the Broken Shelieghly pub, and there standing in all her defiant glory, stood Ventress. She was wearing a hood over her face- of course- but the rest of her looked less evil than usual, and more just gothic. As much as he hated to admit it, she looked pretty _**nice**_ tonight. She wore a simple black T-shirt under her dark 'no fear' hoodie, a regular pair of jeans and a pair of Black boots which looked less spikes than usual. She even toned down her makeup, settling for just some faint eyeliner around her eyes and a smidgen of eyeshadow to make the blue of her irises stand out. However, she still wore a gothic lace choker- some habits died hard he guessed.

She walked over with a hint of a smirk upon her face, clearly amused that he had actually obliged to her wishes. As she got in the front passenger seat, Randy regarded her with a smirk of his own, causing her to stare in confusion. "...What? Never seen a woman before?" Shrugging off the jab, he began to drive before replying. "I have, just not one like you." They remained quiet for awhile as they drove along, many questions floating in his head, like _'why did you join wrestling?', 'why do you dress like you do?'_ And _'how did you come to know Stephanie McMahon?'_ But he pushed aside all of those questions. Right now wasn't the best time to ask such things.

However, she surprised him by asking a question he wanted to ask her. "So what's the story with _you_ becoming a wrestler?" She looked at him with those calculating eyes, clearly analysing him and expecting an answer. Her gaze when she looked at him directly like that made him uncomfortable, but he tried to provide an answer. "I'm a third generation wrestler. My grandad, dad and uncle were all in this business, so I guess you could say it's in my blood." She pursed her lips, deciding whether or not she should ask her next question but did anyway. "I guessing the army didn't work out well for you then?"

He looked at her briefly, a slight hardening in his gaze. How did she know about his time in the army? She held up her phone, which had an internet page loaded up. "Wikipedia is your best friend," she quipped, showing him his own Wikipedia page as best she could while he was driving. "I kind of feel sorry for wrestlers, anyone could look them up and find out pretty much _everything_ about them without much effort." "Then why did you become a Diva?" Randy asked, clearly confused with her. "Because fighting is something I did everyday anyway. I may as well make it my profession." She sighed, ending the talk about her life there. The Viper made a mental note to stay away from that subject.

Finally, they pulled up to the place where the party was meant to be taking place, and many people had already arrived, despite being half an hour early. Walking inside the club (Orton showed the bouncer an invitation and both him and Ventress were able to skip the queue), it was almost immediately apparent to Ventress that this wasn't your average 'party'. Cena, Triple H, Shawn Michels, Ray Mysterio, Stephanie, and Beth Phoenix with Trish Stratus were there, and were talking at the bar, clearly all oblivious to the new arrivals until Shawn nudged Stephanie and Triple H in the side.

Walking over, Orton had a massive grin the size of Jupiter on his face, while Ventress was quite the opposite. While they both blended into the scene perfectly, but she looked nervous, almost terrified of the place, something that wasn't missed by Stephanie. Hurrying over, she immediately pulled the Demon Hunter along side herself and Shawn, earning an amused grin. "You came!" Stephanie grinned, clearly ecstatic, but Ventress was less so. "Yeah. I blame the Viper for dragging me into this..." She shook her head and introduced me to Shawn and Hunter. "So your the current champion, I've heard quite a bit about you," Shawn grinned, mischief flickering in his eyes, while he shook her hand. "I guess news spreads fast in the wrestling industry," Ventress joked weakly, but Shawn smiled all the same. "Unfortunately so, but it's nice to meet you. I wish you luck in doing the impossible against The Deadman, many people respect you for it you know."

Paul, or better known as Triple H decided to join in the conversation at this point. "Well, the people who are respectful in general do anyway. And I'm glad you didn't screw up that qualification match, I guess I made a good choice in dropping out." Ventress asked what he meant but he refused to say anything else, a small smile fixed upon his face. These people were really weird... "Anyway, want somethin' to drink?" Shawn asked, another grin directed at her, that same hint of mischief back again. "No thanks- alcohol isn't for me..." She muttered, earning a full out laugh from the two veterans. "Don't tell me, your _straight edge_?" She nodded slightly, earning more laughter but a playful punch on the arm. "Ah don't worry about it, it's kind of a good think that you don't drink in this place," Paul gave her a look that said he meant the WWE and not this actual place. "You don't have to worry about the tests the next day."

Deciding she would go and talk to Cena who she was quite good friends with, he greeted her with a fist bump she returned with a grin, feeling much less nervous over here. "Hey V, how's life," he smiled, a chuckle coming from Ventress. "It's good, better than it _**was**_ a few moments ago. Paul and Shawn are up to something," she narrowed her eyes playfully at them across the bar and noticing her action they grinned innocently. He smirked. "Knowing those two, I wouldn't be surprised. People are saying after the disband of Legacy, Cody and Ted have been hounding Paul, and because of that DX could be brought back." She laughed, knowing exactly what he meant when he said DX.

"I hope to god they are, I know for a fact that the locker rooms would be a much funner place to be if they did reform." Cena looked at her sceptically but grinned all the same. "Oh come on, I would pay so much to see Cody's locker room 're-decorated' with some colourful green spray paint. I know you would too," they both laughed, and John got Ventress a non-alcoholic drink.

Surveying the area, she saw Orton talking with the other Divas with Edge, clearly trying to flirt with them but being unsuccessful, Ray was talking to the bar tender, Steph was checking her phone nearby and the two supposed members of DX were currently looking around for someone to mess with. "I'm guessing you don't enjoy parties?" Cena asked her quietly, understanding in his eyes when she nodded. "I hate them, to be honest. I only came because Stephanie and Orton asked me to. How can you stand them?" The Demon Hunter asked with barely contained disgust as two men walked past and winked at her, attempting to flirt.

"I only came because I thought it might be good to catch up with the guys, it isn't too often we are all in the same place like this. You've only been with us since January I'm guessing, so you haven't had much time to realise that seeing friends or family in this business is a rare luxury." He commented, looking at the others with a very faint smile. "You know from experience?" Ventress asked, a slight bit of sadness lingering between the two. "I do. Being a wrestler taxes you mentally, as well as physically, you know?"

She only replied with a brief nod, but before she could blink, he was back to being the Cena she knew, all smiles and simply _oozing_ confidence. They chatted a while longer, but in Ventress's head, his words kept repeating, bounding off every wall inside her mind. 'Taxes you mentally?' She pondered, and her thoughts immediately turned to The Undertaker. Her stomach twisted in a knot at the thought of facing him at Wrestlemania, and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself again. The Undertaker was renown for playing mind games, destroying people for when they least expected it, and with the streak, had never been defeated.

The full effect of what she had taken on finally hit home, and she went weak at the knees. John had to grab her arm to prevent her from falling, and pull a seat from the bar for her. "You alright? You went a sickly pale and almost _fell_..." He fixed her with a look of concern, and she sighed. With a quiet voice, she explained what had caused her moment of weakness. "What you said made something really hit home... Something I never truly thought about, 'till now." Stephanie had noticed Ventress's near collapse, and had come almost running over. "Are you alright? What happened?" She directed the last question at Cena but he answered her with a look that said 'don't ask me, I don't know either.'

"I'm fine, really. I just... I'm not having the best time..." She answered Stephanie, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked you to come..." "Want me to drive you home?" Cena offered, but Stephanie answered for Ventress. "It's alright, I'll take her, that is, if you want to go?" Only nodding, she got up to leave. "Sorry John, I'll see you soon?" She weakly offered, and he grinned. "Sure, see you soon."

**-In the car, late evening-**

"Are you _**sure**_ you're ok?" Stephanie asked for the hundredth time, and the answer was still the same, even if the tone was different. "I said yes Steph, god... You'd think I died or something and then The Undertaker... Uhm, you get the idea..." Being as perceptive as she was, she didn't need further explanation to know what caused her near collapse back in the bar. "It's about your match, isn't it?"

Ventress nodded in grim confirmation. "Yeah. I'm worried I may of bitten off more than I can chew this time... Sure I defended my title once- but Wrestlemania is so much bigger than an ordinary show, and then there's the infamous streak... I just- I'm just feeling worried. More about the mind games more than anything else, you know what he is capable of..." All this time, the billion dollar princess did nothing except listen and regard her thoughtfully, the gears in her head turning. "As far as I can tell Ventress, you are more afraid of the build up than the actual match. As long as I have known you, you've always been nervous about the climb, but when it comes to face the peak of the mountain, all those worries and fears you had seemed to have vanished into thin air, leaving you ready to rise to the challenge. Your respectful of The Undertaker, which isn't something the average challenger to him would be. Sure, when they have had their asses handed to them they begin to hold a small bit of respect, but The Undertaker respects those who respect him _in the first place_. You understand?"

A nod followed her question and she continued. "I have known him for a long time, and as far as I know, he hasn't messed with people too badly who have challenged him, but respected him at the same time. It's a two way system. An eye for an eye, is usually the case, but with you, it's different. He knows you are like _him_, and he won't outright try and mess with you." With her words, Ventress felt herself relax, even if it was only a bit. She trusted the older woman, and the billion dollar knew that. "Anyway, we're finally here."

As they pulled up to a house at the end of a street, Stephanie grabbed Ventress's hand. They locked eyes for a moment and briefly exchanged words. "Just don't do anything that would _piss him off_. I know from experience, and take the next few shows off if you need to. Your injured anyway, though swing by my office eventually, there is _**some**_ stuff we need to discuss." She smiled. "Alright, I'll see you soon Steph. Stay safe," she said as she closed the car door, and walked up to the front door of her house. Watching as her friend drove off, she couldn't help but reflect on what she had said. **_'I'm like The Undertaker?' _**Ventress wondered absent-mindedly as she unlocked the door, to be met with the black painted walls and gothic entrance to the house she called home. She didn't need to answer that question, she only had to look at her life, to realise _she really was_.

_Yay! Another chapter finished! And boy does it feel good to have people constantly supporting me as I write this. I've said that there will be no pairings, but I may create a sequel, and I would like to see who **YOU** want Ventress to go with if I did. It could be The Undertaker himself, Cena, Orton, I don't know, you think of something. All votes have to be cast before I finish this story though! I have almost finished this story now. So in the reviews, cast your vote now! :3 _

_Also, just thought I'd say, if anyone is kind enough to create some proper cover art for this story, I will gladly dedicate a chapter in your honour :) you scan even requeseh what goes into the chapter if you like, as long as it fits in with the fan fiction. _

_A congratulations to anyone who noticed or got the Saints Row 3 reference, and even the Journey one! A further congratz to anyone who noticed something about the chapter titles thus far..._

_Much love to my constant reviewers! Love you all!_


	12. At Wrestlemania, someone will die

It was the weeks building up to Wrestlemania, and to say Ventress was nervous was putting it lightly. Since she had been given time off, she spent it training in the gym nearby where she lived, working out her frustrations until her arm forced her to stop- or she destroyed the training equipment. Either way, the people who ran the gym were used to her presence by now, and had learnt not to ask questions- it only caused more questions to arise. Some men in the gym had felt the need to try and compete with her while she worked out too, trying to prove they were better, which almost immediately lead to the men being thoroughly outclassed. From then on, other gym goers learned not to mess with the Demon Hunter.

Days flew by like hours, and the time that Ventress thought she had plenty of was rapidly ticking down to the day where she would have to make her next appearance on Smackdown, and then finally Wrestlemania. During the time she spent at the gym, other wrestlers came over to see how she was doing, John Cena being the most frequent. "You really are pushing yourself to the _max_," he commented as he watched her knock another punching bag off of its chains, secretly impressed with her drive. "If I don't, I won't be in my best shape for Wrestlemania," Ventress panted breathlessly as she set up the bag once again. He couldn't help but pity her in a sense, he had heard from Stephanie what she had been through, and no person should have to endure being abused by anyone, especially not their parents. The reason why she was straight edge was probably because of her parents- they always beat her when they were drunk, Cena mused silently.

Watching the bag fly off of its chains again with only a few punches, he grabbed her arm. "You know, punching a lifeless object won't do you any good. You already have _monstrous_ strength for a woman- what you need more right now, is peace of mind. The tension and stress is getting to you..."

Looking up from the punching bag, she sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow, clearly she was tired. "I'm just nervous, It's the first big match of my career- if you discount the Elimination Chamber, and I so desperately want to **_win_**... You understand right?" She fixed him with a questioning look, half pleading with him to understand her situation. It made the sense of pity he felt for her increase. He did indeed understand her situation very well, after all, he had been there so many times before. Every time he entered a rivalry, every time he lost a match that could of won him a championship or a chance to get one, he entered this mental rut that took a lot of effort to leave. He had a lot of moments where he thought he might never get back out from the state of mind that left him so crippled- but somehow, he did it each and every time. Sure, the bad moments were bad, but the good moments were truly glorious, which were made that much more precious after all of his suffering.

"I understand V, believe me, I do. But you can punch that bag all day long, it doesn't change the fact that you won't be truly focused for your match." Sighing again, she tossed the bag to him with a single hand, making him stagger backwards slightly. "Well, for a start you should take a day off. Your arm won't magically fix itself," Cena smirked as she began to glare. "Yeah, and do what during that day? I don't have time to waste if you didn't _notice_..." John raised his arms in mock exasperation but smiled all the same. "Have a day out with the guys, or girls, but either way, you need to relax."

Ventress grimaced, but reluctantly nodded after a little more persuasion. "John you are far too nice to me..." She sighed after finally being dragged from the gym after being allowed to change. With her hoodie still on and her dark ripped jeans making her stand out along side Cena, they both agreed to go out and spend the day doing whatever. "Maybe I am, but hell, you're a decent person, you deserved to be treated right." Ventress just laughed as they drove off in John's car.

_To all the people who have favourited this and everything and are watching it's progress- I am so incredibly sorry for not updating for so long. I'm still doing exams and shit, and I also am trying to keep up to date on my DeviantArt profile: _

_after neglecting my artwork and stuff to write two fan fictions, I had to spend a damn long time getting track to my original love, Art. I've also gone through a personal revolution over the number of weeks I have been silent, so I may seem a little different just so you know. Hopefully I will start updating a little more often now, my exams are almost finished and school for me has finished pretty much. I only go back for the exams I was talking about. This chapter was a little short, but I'm getting back into the swing of things. Just so you know, not many chapters remain in this this fan fiction- probably 5 or less, so hang on tight! This will have one hell of a plot twist!_

_Much love to you all, and if you ewant want to contact me, here is my email: Ravencraftrevolver .uk _


End file.
